¿Qué tal si?
by Aoi uzu
Summary: El "hubiera" no existe, es imposible regresar en el tiempo y hay que aprender a vivir con las deciciones tomadas, buenas o no. —Natsu y Lucy no fueron al examen en Tenroujima, ¿Qué puede cambiar?...NaLu. One Shot. ¡Pasen y lean! (* ︶ *)


**Bueno, primero que nada: ¡Hola!. Soy nueva en esta seccion de Fairy Tail y puede que no muy buena ( ^)o(^ ), este es One Shot, la idea surgió de un "¿que tal y si...?'. espero y les guste lo suficiente como para merecer un Review XD.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima~ y Blah, blah, blah...**

 _ **A₴I~**_

 **¿Qué tal si…?**

 **...**

 **Era un día como cualquiera, la verdad no había nada especialmente emocionante, hacia un clima regular, las nubes de movían con mas pereza de la habitual dandole al habiente un sensación de lenta ambiguez, a si que a Lucy sólo le quedó sentarse frente a la barra mientras hablaba desinteresadamente con Mirajane en cortos y pausados lapsos de tiempo, perdiéndose de tanto en en sus propios pensamientos, Plue temblaba en su regazoen trayendola a la realidad de vez en cuando.**

Natsu se había largado a una misión sin ella y no había especificado si volvería pronto, aunque bien podría haberse ido sola a una sencilla misión que le diera lo suficiente como para pagar su alquiler del mes y tal vez comprar algo de víveres para sobrevivir el mes, pero aun con ese pensamiento en la cabeza no se animaba a coger ningún cartel de la pizarra, pues temía que tan pronto ella se fuera Natsu regresaría y como sabía que haría, se iría a otra misión, tuviera o no la intención de llevarla con él. -¿Qué sucede Lucy?- pregunto Mirajane al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hmn?, Oh, nada importante solo el estúpido de Natsu…..- y tan pronto como el nombre de su amigo resbalo de sus labios se arrepintió de haber contestado y dejar salir a la luz sus pensamientosmo frente a la persona menos recomendable, pues, por la cara de perversión que Mirajane puso le hizo darse cuenta, muy tarde ya, de su error.

-Natsu, ¿eh?...te digo Lucy, si no te das prisa y te confiesas alguien te lo puede ganar.

Ante la dervengonzada recomendación de Mirajane, Lucy abrió la boca escandalizada -¡Mira-san...!- y antes de que pudiera despotricar una y mil razones más para aclarar que el Dragon Slayer y ella eran solo amigos Gray se entrometió en su discusión. Se veía agitado y bastantemente ansioso, traía aun la mochila que usaba cuando salía de misión, lo cual le dio a entender venía justamente de terminar una.

-¡Eh llegado!-casi grito en su prisa.

-Bienvenido, Gray, ¿Y tu ropa?- Gray la ignoró o no pareció haber oído lo de su ropa ya que generalmente solía reaccionar más efusivamente cuando alguien le recordaba que había perdido la ropa, en vez de eso estrelló un cartel en la barra para que Mirajane lo viera- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Este es mi próximo trabajo!

Mirajane le dio un rápido vistazo y asintió -Sí, que te vaya bien- le despidió Mira mientras ambas lo veían alejarse rápidamente. Y como si eso hubiera desencadenado una extraña reacción en el hasta entonces pacífico gremio...el primero en aparecer fue Elfman se coló por a un lado de ella asustándola, en sus dedos se encontraba extendido un cartel de una misión para que Mirajane lo viera.

-¡Iré por este trabajo!

-Sí, que te vaya bien- y entonces, varios miembros más del gremio se aglomerarón alrededor de la barra profiriendo a gritos los trabajos que tomarían para que Mira les diera el visto bueno mientras que otros se peleaban por el mismo trabajo. Estaban tan absortos en sus peleas y exigencias que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que descartaron a Lucy de su lugar en frente de la barra.

No eran menos diferentes que animales peleándose por las sobras.

Lucy los observó sorprendida y algo temerosa de acercarse, pues ni en los mejores días peleaban tan arduamente por conseguir un trabajo. Era definitivo había algo raro en el gremio este día.- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Y Mirajane, entre turba de gente logró contestarle.- ¡Lo sabrás pronto!

Mientras tanto, todo el mundo que al parecer no tenía necesidad de salir a una misión siguió disfrutando su día en el gremio, como siempre, comúnmente, charlando, bebiendo o bromeando entre ellos. Lucy hizo un puchero, aun sin comprender bien que demonios pasaba y por qué pensaba que era la única que no tenía idea que pasaba, porque aun con el alboroto que había todos seguían actuando normal. Bueno, en términos normales para Fairy Tail. Se levantó del suelo y se recargo en la barra aun con una mueca ligeramente exasperada.-Hay personas que están trabajando afuera, pero hay algunos que están haciendo lo de siempre, así que no tengo idea de lo que es exactamente….- Mirajane le sonrió desde atrás de la barra al tiempo que secaba un plato- Lo sabrás mañana- insistió.

Mañana….esperaba y Natsu llegara mañana, eso sería mejor.

…..

Al siguiente día estaba muy nublado, las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer una torrencial tormenta sobre Magnolia.

Ese día Lucy camino pesadamente al gremio pues Natsu no había llegado a su casa ayer por la tarde ni hoy por la mañana. Generalmente cuando Natsu y Happy llegaban de una mision el primer lugar al que llegaban era a la casa de Lucy, siempre entrando sin permiso. Entraban mientras se encontraba en el baño o entraban por la ventana, por lo cual, se aseguró de dejar la ventana abierta, ya que esos dos no tenía un horario fijo para entrometerse en su cuarto. Pero cuando despertó esta mañana, no había nadie dormido junto a ella o con la cara frente a la de ella con una enorme e idiota sonrisa, que por lo general le sacaría un enorme susto y, como consecuencia, terminaría enterrándole su puño en el rostro.

Suspiro y siguió su camino al gremio. Al abrir las puertas se sorprendieron al ver el sobrepoblado salón. Por casualidad escucho a alguien decir que la mayoría del gremio se encontraba reunido hoy aquí.

Reviso por todas partes en el gremio... y si siquiera había guardado algún resquicio de esperanza de encontrar a Natsu entre la muchedumbre (tampoco es como si fuera muy difícil dar con él) dicha esperanza se fue al caño cuando no vió rastro alguno del chico de cabellera rosada, y al parecer no era la única que buscaba al Dragon Slayer.

Gray, también paseaba discretamente la mirada por el salón, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que era lo que buscaba, era seguro para ella que buscaban a la misma persona.

La verdad no era tan raro para Lucy ver la ocasional preocupación de Gray por Natsu, porque aunque no lo digieran abiertamente, era claro para todos que eran buenos amigos, y sería raro no preocuparse al no tener noticias de Natsu durante casi dos semanas.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-preguntó confundida por el escándalo de tener a todo el gremio en un sólo punto.

-Ni idea...

-¡Escuche que el maestro tiene un importante anuncio que dar! - Wendy parecía genuinamente interesada en el anuncio secreto, Charle, por su parte no parecía tener interés alguno.

Aún así por alguna razón, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por el anuncio de maestro, aunque algunos lo dejaban notar más que otros.

Entonces, Lucy recordó las palabras de Mirajane.-Al fin sabré el secreto...- farfulló Lucy olvidándose por un momento de Natsu, ya que como si de una enfermedad infecciosa se tratase, la ansiedad y nerviosismo de todo el gremio la contagio también. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todo se hiciera silencioso cuando el gigantesco telón del escenario con la enorme marca de Fairy Tail se levantará lentamente relevando a los pocos segundos al maestro con Erza, Mirajane y Gildarts detrás de él como si de una escolta se tratase.

Tan pronto aparecieron las exclamaciones se hicieron presente rompiendo el momentáneo silencio. El maestro carraspeo ligeramente y miró hacia ellos con sus ojos llenos de seriedad.

La curiosidad de Lucy creció más de ser posible aquello.

 **Cuando el maestro abrió la boca para decir de una vez por todas el famoso nuncio, Lucy nunca pensó que tal noticia cambiaria tan radicalmente su vida, no, no solo la de ella, si no la de todo mundo.**

-¡Fairy Tail! Como lo hemos hecho, numerosos días en el pasado… ¡Ahora voy a anunciar a los participantes de este año para el examen avanzado de magos clase S!- solo eso basto para que todo el gremio estallara en éxtasis y vítores.

-¡¿Examen avanzado de magos clase S?!- exclamo sorprendida Lucy, pues viera como lo viera sonaba increíble. Ser mago clase S era uno de los rangos más altos a los que un mago puede llegar a aspirar.

-Todos cálmense.-regaño Erza con su fuerte voz de mando- El maestro aún no ha terminado de hablar todavía- le secundo Gildarts. Ante eso todo el mundo pareció apagarse repentinamente, aunque la emoción aún estaba palpable en el aire.

-¡Este año el examen tomará lugar en Tenroujima! Es tierra santa para nuestro gremio.- continuó el maestro, aun su seria mirada no parecía atreverse a titubear.

Lucy se acercó a algunos de los miembros más antiguos del gremio mientras el ligero silencio reinaba el lugar -Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de prueba es?- se aventuró a preguntar. Ellos la miraron un momento como si trataran de recordar de qué iba todo.

-En realidad, es diferente cada año.

-Pero siempre es extremadamente difícil.

-¡Quiere decir que quien logre pasar, será un mago clase S!

Pasada un poco la emoción del anuncio el maestro volvió a hablar:-Cada uno de sus poderes, corazones, almas….los eh juzgado el año pasado…¡Habrá ocho participantes!- el maestro retomo nuevamente el silencio aumentado la tensión en las masas, para después hablar nuevamente-¡Gray Fullbuster!...¡Juvia Lockser!...¡Elfman!...¡Cana Alberona!...¡Fried Justine!...¡Levy McGarden!...¡Mest Gryder!...- de los mencionados, algunos se veían sorprendidos mientras otros solo la felicidad y realización se reflejaba en sus rostros, por otra parte los que no fueron mencionados solo podían demostrar su desilusión en una ligera mueca de tristeza y decepción prometiéndose a sí mismos que el siguiente año lo conseguirían seguramente…

 **Lucy nunca se hubiera esperado que pasara eso….¿Quién diría que no habría siguiente vez?**

Pero el maestro aun parecía tener más que decir- Esta vez, solo uno de ustedes pasaraá. El examen se llevara a cabo en un semana, ¡Así que cada uno de ustedes, prepárense!...Como esta es la primera vez para algunos de ustedes, permítanme explicar las reglas…

Así Mirajane, Erza y Gildarts aclararón las reglas y la temática del examen. Lucy se estremeció ante la idea de que los examinadores serían los tres magos S de los que se jactaba el gremio, esperaba y se contuvieran un poco con los aplicantes, definitivamente eso no iba a ser para nada fácil. Ahora entendía que querían decir con _extremadamente_.

Fue entonces que la realización emergió lentamente y sin aviso en Lucy…se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde para alguien tan observadora como lo era ella, y cuando miro a los rostros de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que no era la única, seguramente con la misma duda.

-¡Maestro!-llamó. El anciano enfocó su mirada en ella tan pronto capto su llamado entre el bullicioso personal, todos hicieron un poco de silencio haciendo que sus voz sonará un poco más clara -Usted dijo que serían ocho participantes, pero solo menciono siete, ¿Quién será el octavo?-su elocuente cuestión pareció avivar o aliviar la curiosidad de más de uno.

El tercero miró a todos sus hijos con algo parecido a la indecisión hasta que después de un ligero silencio resopló resignado. -El octavo participante…la octava nominación la deje vacante-declaró suavemente ante los rostros sorprendidos de todos. Lucy, Gray y Erza parecían los más extrañados. Totalmente consternada la maga se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente, tal vez más efusiva de lo que le hubiera gustado exteriorizar en realidad.

-¡Pero, maestro… ¿Por qué no Natsu?!-la extrañeza pinto en su voz, su afirmación fue recibida con más aceptación de la que hubiera imaginado, al parecer, no era la única que pensaba que Natsu merecía un lugar en el examen.

-¡Es cierto, viejo!-le secundo Gray. Ella le miro agradecida por el apoyo aun si eso significaba recibir una mirada acida por parte de Juvia que los miraba a lo lejos.

Solo eso basto para que todos estallarán exigiendo saber el por quéade la decisión de su maestro.

-¡SILENCIO!-gruño el pequeño maestro desde el escenario haciéndolos enmudecer instantáneamente. Honestamente, en veces olvidaba el poder que el maestro tenía sobre ellos.-Natsu ha rechazado el pase al examen antes de irse de misión, y yo respeto su decisión, el seguramente tuvo sus razones…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó furíco Gray-¡¿El idiota rechazo el examen?! ¡Exijo saber cuáles fueron sus _razones_!

-¡Silencio, Gray!-el maestro le regaño- Sean las que sean sus razones tenemos que respetar su decisión, y dado que no considero que nadie más este igual de preparado y listo para el examen como él o ustedes el octavo puesto queda vacante, ¡Eso es definitivo!...Por ahora aténganse a prepararse para el examen que dará inicio en una semana, puede sonar un poco frió viniendo de mí, pero en estos momentos deberían de preocuparse y centrarse únicamente en ustedes.- y con eso el maestro finiquito la recién empezada discusión, a pasos lentos pero fuertes y seguros el anciano bajo del escenario, dejando tras de él a todo un público en completo shock y renuentes a creer del todo lo que acaban de oír.

¿Era acaso algo posible el hecho de que Natsu, el mago más imprudente, cabeza hueca y el que se suponía que tendría que estar más emocionado por entrar en el examen….¿Había rechazado la oferta de convertirse en un mago clase S?...Incluso después de darle muchas vueltas parecía imposible de creer.

...

Más tarde todos se reunieron en una mesa en completo silencio, la alegría que en un inicio pudieron haber sentido se esfumo por completo-Esto no puede ser posible….-susurro Lucy, sus manos se cerraron en un puño entre ellas.

-¿Natsu, rechazando el examen para convertirse al fin en mago clase S?-farfulló extrañada Lissana-Eso es imposible, siempre alegaba que se convertiría en el mejor mago clase S….

-¿ _Razones_?-por alguna razón Gray parecía, más que extrañado e incrédulo, parecía estar increíblemente enojado.

Repentinamente se levantó de su asiento y volteo hacia Mira-san que estaba tras la barra limpiando unos cuantos platos -¡Oí, Mira, ¿A dónde fue ese imbécil?!

-Lo siento Gray, pero eso no losé….

-Tks. Entonces iré a preguntárselo al viejo…- cuando estaba dispuesto a ir en busca del maestro la fuerte voz de Erza lo hizo parar de inmediato.

-Detente, Gray, ya oíste al maestro, esto no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie, fue decisión de Natsu. Tienes que respetar su elección aunque no te guste.

Gray estrelló ruidosamente sus palmas contra la mesa estremeciendo a mas de uno -¡Pero, Erza, está cometiendo una equivocación! Voy a ir a buscarlo y hacer que reaccione y retire esa absurda decisión.

-Entones- Erza lo miro desde su asiento seria al igual que su voz -¿Desperdiciaras la semana que se te ha brindado para prepararte buscado a Natsu?-preguntó un tanto despectiva. Los presentes se tensaron y se alejaron ligeramente de la mesa, pues el ambiente alrededor de esta parecía estar calentándose peligrosamente -vuelve a tus sentidos, Gray, tú conoces bien a Natsu, y sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y se decide nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión…no desperdicies la oportunidad que se te dio tratado de para la lluvia con las manos. es tal y como dijo el maestro, puede sonar frio y cruel viniendo de nosotros como Fairy Tail, pero no hay tiempo para estarse preocupando por los demás, lo que debes de hacer, es concentrarte únicamente en ti, cuando regreses puedes interrogar a Natsu todo lo que quieras….- hubo un largo enfrentamiento de miradas, antes de que Graydesviará la mirada aun notablemente molesto y volviera a sentarse en su silla aparentemente de acuerdo con las palabras de Erza pero el profundo ceño fruncido que se dibujó precariamente en su rostro decía otra cosa.

Lucy, de alguna manera lo entendía.

….

Suspiro….si, bueno, no había nada mejor que hacer ultimamente en el gremio más que suspirar. Los chicos se habían ido hace un par de días rumbo hacia

Tenroujima, y ella actualmente…solo podía decir que estaba aburrida, prácticamente todos sus amigos se habían ido a hacer y/o ayudar en el examen, ella también pudo haber ido al examen como acompañante de Cana, en especial sabiendo cómo se encontraba emocionalmente la chica, pero por más que se cuestionaba a si misma porque había rechazado la oferta no podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, pudo haber desperdiciado una gran oportunidad, aunque eso era solo una supocision suya.

Eso sí, se habia pasado casi un dia entero en lograr que Cana se diera cuenta que tal vez su resolución no era del todos correcta y sobre todo, extremista. Fueron horas y horas encerradas en el baño aún dentro de su bañera atrapadas en lo que empezó como una noche de "contarnos nuestros problemas", para después pasar a una larga sesión psicológica improvisada, para que finalmente todo desembocará en una especie de clase de auto ayuda y autoestima. Despues de eso, habían llegado a un mútuo acuerdo de que, independientemente del resultado del examen, ella tenía que decirle la verdad a Gildarts para que pudiera al fin deshacerse de una vez por todas de ese secreto que había estado guardando por tantos años. Le habia costado hacerla entrar en razón, pero al final ella habia prometido intentar hablar con Gildarts al respecto. Esperaba y cumpliera con su parte de lo acordado, si no, tendrían algunas cosillas de que hablar a su regreso.

...Volvió a suspirar...en momentos como estos, cuando se derretía de aburrimiento, es cuando extrañaba más a Natsu… ¡Incluso charlar con el sádicoI e insensible de Gajeel estaría bien para ella!...Aunque sinceramente preferiría que fuera Natsu.

Hizo una mueca cuando una extraña sensación se esparció lentamente por su pecho, se sentía nostálgica aunque bien sabía que era completamente nueva, tal sentimiento la agobiaba de tanto en tanto, generalmente cuando Natsu no estaba con ella. Era incomoda y la hacía sentir deseosa de algo en particular y en verdad odiaba no saber lo que quería. Pero sobre todo era molesta, si, muy molesta...volvió a suspirar. Si seguía así, todo el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones…

Siguió suspirando hasta que de repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron estrepitosamente de dos en dos rebelando dos siluetas que bien conocía al tiempo que gritaban su acostumbrado escandaloso saludo -¡HEMOS REGRESADO, CHICOS!- estaba segura de que su rostro se había iluminado y que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente pero que más daba. _Lo había extrañando tanto_ ….

 _"¡No, no!_ " se regañó mentalmente " _LOS extrañe_ , _SIP_."

-¡Natsu! ¡Happy!

-¡Oh!, ¡Hola Lucy!

Y tal vez su reacción fue demasiado exagerada, y tal vez debería de dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas, porque cuando menos se había dado cuentaH casí había derribado a Natsu cuando se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte brazo que expresó más necesidad de la que era sanamente recomendable.

-¿Lucy…?

-¡se gusssstan!- estaba tan endemoniadamente contenta de verlo, " _Verlos_ " se tuvo que recordar nuevamente, que había pasado por alto la fastidiosa afirmación de Happy, por alguna extraña razón pensó que no había más necesidad de seguir negando efusivamente la que parecía haberse convertido en la nueva perrilla bucal del gato volador.

-Idiota…no te vayas sin mi otra vez…es tan…" _Silencioso a pesar de hacer tanto ruido a mi alrededor"_ …tan…" _Tan desolador"…_ aburrido…-muy en el fondo se preguntó de dónde venían tales pensamientos deprimentes, pero rápidamente mando a volar dicho pensamiento en cuanto aspiro discretamente el inconfundible olor de su mejor amigo, que de inmediato hizo que aquel sentimiento angustiante desapareciera y hiciera nacer otro al que no supo ponerle nombre ni categoría.

Bueno, se podía ocupar de averiguarlo mas tarde.

-¿Paso algo, Lucy?-preguntó ligeramente confundido Natsu, Lucy pareció reaccionar ante eso, lentamente se separó de su abrazo para ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizante -No, ahora estoy está bien.- entonces Natsu le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas que le hizo sentir tranquila.

" _Como siempre_ " recordó.

Aunque ese estridente palpitar era nuevo. ¿Habría pescado un resfriado acaso?

…

Poco tiempo después, Lucy le preguntó a Natsu la razón por la que había rechazado (la que según le contaron) era la oportunidad que por años había buscado, nunca hubiera esperado que la respuesta fuera tan sencilla y simple…

-Sólo..no se algo dentro de mi me dijo que no era tan buena idea, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba fuera del gremio con seis carteles de misiones...mientras viajaba reflexione...y me di cuenta de que tal vez, no sé,...sentí que no estaba realmente preparado para ello. Sólo eso.

-...¡Por todos los dioses!, ¿Eres realmente Natsu?

-Ha, ha. Que graciosa.

-Aunque eso no explica el por que te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie de tus posibles destinos, me tenías preocupada, idiota.

-...Lo siento por eso, pero ya te dije, que cuando menos me lo imagine ya habia salido de aquí, y sinceramente hubiera sido un enorme fastidio el tener que soportar las miradas de todos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, ¡Fuiste el tema principal del gremio por dias!, y eso que no tuviste que soportar el humor de Gray...

-¡Va a ser un dolor en el culo tratar con él cuando regrese!

-Oh, Natsu, creeme...no solo él...

Ella por un momento pensó que había algún gran problema detrás de todo…pero al final resulto ser bastante simple aunque un poco absurdo viniendo de quien venía. Aunque bien habían dejado claro antes, era su decisión y había que respetarla. Y a Lucy solo le quedaba acatar, además era muy tarde para alegar las desiciones de Natsu.

Y fue al día siguiente de su llegada que Natsu le abordo tan solo puso un pie en el gremio.

-¡Lucy, vayamos de misión!-exclamó felizmente empujando un par de carteles en su cara-Tengo un par de misiones relativamente fáciles, ¡Vamos!

Ella solo pudo sonreír emocionada por la oferta de una posible aventura y contestar como comúnmente lo hacía.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Bueno, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada mientras estaban en la espera de sus amigos. Con la cantidad de misiones que habían cogido tardarían lo suficiente como para que cuando fuese su regreso sus amigos estarían allí para recibirlos con una sonrisa como siempre.

Si, como siempre….

-¡Vamos Lucy, Happy!- Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la jaló con él hacia la salida del gremio. Repentinamente el corazón de Lucy dio un violento brinco y jadeo sorprendida deteniéndose en el acto. Natsu frenó tan pronto sintió a Lucy parar.- ¿Paso algo, Lucy? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas enferma?- no falto mucho para que hiciera llover una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre ella. De inmediato sintió su rostro calentarse, aunque fue ligeramente y una suave sonrisa bailó entre sus labios -No, no pasa nada, simplemente me acorde de algo, pero ahora que lo pienso no es realmente importante…

Natsu le miró durativo antes de asentir-Bueno si tú lo dices, supongo que está bien- volvió a tomar su mano para iniciar a jalarla nuevamente. Su corazón volvió a temblar y tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar tan abiertamente como hace un momento, ¿Qué demonios pasaba últimamente con ella? -¡Rápido o nuestro tren se irá!

Sea lo sea podía esperar, pues una aventura estaba en su camino.

…

Paso una semana completa desde que el examen había comenzado, allá en lo mas recóndito de la isla Tenroujima, mientras que para ellos, igualmente, se habia cumplido una semana desde que habían tomado una sarta de misiones, que sorprendentemente habían terminado más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado. Todo el tiempo su corazón se había agitado fuertemente, tanto que pensó si Natsu no lograba oír el estridente palpitar. Aun no lograba entender por qué latía así, ¿Había comenzado a volverse adicta a las aventuras igual que Natsu? que los dioses la salvaran, si era ese el caso.

Mientras caminaban de rumbo a la estación del tren, Lucy se detuvo en seco al sentir una extraña perturbación en su magia, miró sus llaves que tintineaban ligeramente con sus movimientos. Observó detenidamente la llave de Leo y por un momento pensó que dicha perturbación era culpa de Loki, ¿Estaría bien el solo una semana entera usando sus propios poderes?, sabía que Leo era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse por si mismo incluso un par de años por si mismo pero aún asi le preocupaba su bienestar.

-¿Pasa algo, Lucy?-preguntó Natsu al ver que su amiga se había detenido quedándose unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Lucy de inmediato salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Oh?, No, nada. Simplemente me preguntaba cómo les estará llendo a los chicos.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa y ella tuvo que girar ligeramente le rostro cuando sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse,...¿Pero qué demonios?

-No te preocupes, Lucy, sea lo que sea ellos lo harán bien, confía en ellos.

-Lo hago-afirmó.

-Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad?, bueno, es mejor que nos demos prisa...

Entonces las palabras en la garganta de Natsu. Ambos se tensaron cuando una oscura y monstruosa presencia se hizo presente, estaba muy lejos, pero aun así su fría y oscura aura se hizo perceptible incluso para ellos.

Era como si algo sucio y maligno les respirara en la nuca, oprimiendoles los pulmones difilcltandoles respirar. -¿Qué es eso, Natsu?-preguntó temeroso Happy escondiéndose detrás del mago. Natsu se mantuvo en silencio mirando el cielo con un serio ceño fruncido, una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su sien.

La presencia era tan fuerte y horrorosa que hizo que las piernas de Lucy flaquearan y cedieran casi de inmediato.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-¡Lucy, ¿Estás bien?!-exclamó preocupado él cuando la vio caer al suelo, se acerco rapidamente a ella y se agacho a su altura apara examinarla mejor.

-¿E…Eh?, Oh…si eso creo-contestó con voz tremula. Natsu, la ayudo a levantarse y la sostuvo en un abrazo dandole suaves palmaditas en su cabeza como si supiera lo inquieta que estaba y esa era su manera de tranquilizarla.

Que acertado análisis.

Cuando se separaron, Lucy estaba aún más nerviosa aunque era por otra razón.

-¿Q…Qué crees que fue eso?- preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de Natsu, este miró nuevamente el cielo como si esperaba que este le diera la respuesta, Lucy siguió su mirada automaticamente.

-No se…pero algo me dice que tenemos que volver rápidamente al gremio….

-¿Tienes un mal presentimiento?-preguntó. Natsu la miró un momento antes de regresar la miarada al inmpoluto cielo -Espero y no se haga realidad…

Trago nerviosa. -¿Sueles acertar muy a menudo…?

-La verdad no.-dijó dirigiendo su mirada a ella nuevamente, esta vez su mirada era más amable aunque su rostro estuviera haciendo una extraña mueca de preocupación, cosa que era rara en él-Pero últimamente eh acertado demasiado para mi propio gusto.- Ella deseo saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. No era la primera vez que un sentimiento así la inundaba, pero por primera vez lo sintió más fuerte que otras ocasiones. Más que querer saber por curiosidad, deseaba saber para aliviar su preocupación, lo que sea que fuere, con tal de hacer desaparecer esa expresión su rostro.

No era algo que le gustara ver. No en Natsu.

En verdad esperaba que lo que Natsu presentía en el aire no se hiciera realidad. Lo deseaba de todo corazón. Los dioses no serían tan malos, ¿Verdad?

 **Oh, que equivocada estaba.**

…..

 **...Y todo se volvió pedazos cuando volvieron...**

Cuando entraron por las puertas del gremio lo que los recibió no fue una ruidosa bienvenida, si no el lloroso rostro de sus amigos mientras entre lágrimas decían las palabras que eran ya conocidas por todo el continente. Una sola oración había arruinado más que un día.

-¡Acnología atacoTenroujima y la isla a desparecido…los han declarado a todos muertos!

Eso no podía estar pasando realmente. Tenía que ser un mal sueño…simplemente no….

….

Nunca le había dolido tanto como ahora ver a Natsu triste. La depresión no era algo que encajara con él, siempre le encontraría el lado bueno a cualquier situación, no importa que oscura fuese esta. Pero esta vez, ni él parecía capaz de encontrar una luz.

-¡Si tan solo hubiera estado con ellos…!-gritó frustrado Natsu dando un puñetazo al suelo arenoso. Lucy se tensó ante el golpe, pero se mantuvo llorando en silencio viendo el agua en el canal brillar intensamente con el sol anaranjado del atardecer- Si tan solo….-su voz poco a poco fue quebrándose y Lucy no pudo evitar que el sentimiento la contagiara con mas fuerza, el nudo en su garganta se hizo enorme e imposible de soportar.

Comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza.

Y ahí estaban los dos llorando penas y arrepintiéndose de decisiones que eran imposibles de borrar del pasado.

" _Si no hubiera rechazado…."_

 _"Si la hubiera acompañado…"_

Pero desafortunadamente ambos sabían que él hubiera no existía.

...No,... no se supone que tenía que ser así.

Lucy limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miro a Natsu, sintió su corazón quebrarse al instante, él se culpaba, pero Lucy sabía que no era culpa suya así que...

-¿Por qué te culpas?- preguntó sin pensar bien en realidad sus palabras.

Natsu la miro con enojo, aunque no era contra ella -Tú lo sabes, Lucy, si tan solo yo…

Lucy lo detuvo en seco. -¡No seas tonto, Natsu, tu no tenías idea de que esto iba a suceder!- se acercó al lentamente y él la observo en silencio.

Él mismo se preguntó por un momento porque no contradecía las palabras de su amiga, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Lucy-Aun si hubiéramos estado allí no hubiera cambiado nada, eso es lo que yo pienso…

Parpadeo confundido -¿Qué…?

Lucy suspiro temblorosa y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos -Solo piénsalo Natsu- dijo ella -El maestro estaba allí, él es un mago santo, Erza estaba allí, Mira-san estaba allí, Gildarts-san esta allí, ellos son fuertes magos clase S…n…nuestros amigos estaban allí también… ¡y todos ellos no pudieron hacer nada contra él! ¡¿Qué diferencia hubiéramos hecho nosotros?!

-¡Lucy!- amonestó Natsu, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¡es cierto Natsu, no trates de negarlo! ¿olvidaste acaso la razón por la cual rechazaste el examen?- otra tanda de lágrimas y sollozos la atacó nublando su vista. Fue entonces que ella fue estrujada fuertemente, en un cálido abrazo que solo hizo fluir más las calientes lágrimas al tiempo que lo correspondía, aferrándose a Natsu como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Aún y si los dos estaban hundiéndose.

-No llores, Lucy….-le arrulló él sin saber que más decir. Por un momento se había olvidado de su pesimismo para centrarse en ella. Estaba rompiéndose….-Lo siento, tienes razón...perdóname...

Lucy sollozó aun mas fuerte en su pecho aferrandose a su ropa -¡Yo amo Fairy Tail, no quiero que desaparezca!

-Eso no pasara….-aseguró nerviosamente.

-El gremio nunca se podrá recuperar de esto….-hipó miserablemente en el abrazo. Cuando Lucy dijo aquello, recuerdos vagos llegaron a él, deudas y dinero...Lucy tenían razón. El gremio nunca se repondría de ese golpe, a menos que...

Podía intertarlo... No, tenia que hacerlo.

-Lucy, ¿Sabes cómo se mantiene el gremio…?- preguntó Natsu mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que aun salían sin querer detenerse.

-Con las misiones…-contestó ella débilmente tentativo.

-Exacto, tienes razón...el gremio no podrá reponerse de esto, no podremos mantener el edificio del gremio si no tenemos suficientes fondos como para sustentarlo…no...no creo que ellos estén muertos, me niego a creerlo, ¿tú lo haces Lucy?- Natsu preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema, la miró seriamente esperando su respuesta, sus ojos no estaban mejor que los suyos, talvez igual, su mirada se suavizo cuando se conectó con la de ella.

Sisieó su respuesta: -Ellos….yo creo que ellos están vivos….

-¡Eso Lucy!- Natsu la tomo del rostro y limpio una que otra lagrima con los pulgares -Ellos siguen vivos, ¡No hay manera de que hayan muerto tan fácilmente! Mientras tanto tenemos que mantener al gremio en pie, para cuando ellos regresen recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa y decirles "Bienvenidos a casa"… ¿Tú... me ayudarías, Lucy…?

Tal vez podría sonar como una mentira, una manera de engañarse para no ver la realidad…aunque eso solo el tiempo lo diría…

Algo hace algunos instantes se habia roto frente a ella, y ahi estaba Natsu, tratando de reunir dulcemente los pedazos. Aun si no se diera cuenta de ello.

Volvió a abrasarse a él asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un sonido ahogado y lastimero de acuerdo con sus palabras, ya que sabía que de abrir la boca solo sollozos saldrían.

Natsu la rodeo nuevamente correspondiendo al nuevo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro de Lucy, no deseaba mostrarle su lado débil después de decir tales palabras valientes.

 **Por sus amigos que algún día volverían, lucharía por mantener su hogar para darles la bienvenida…**

 **Pero algo muy en el fondo le dijo que sus amigos….ellos, no eran su única razón. Lo que ella más apreciaba…lo que Lucy más amaba….lo protegería con su vida.**

 **Por qué después de todo, eran amigos, ¿no….?**

 **¿Por qué sonaba tan agridulce…?**

…

 **Año X785.**

 **Su primer año solos, se atrevieron a afirmar, fue el más difícil hubiesen vivido en sus vidas.**

Cualquier batalla que hubiesen tenido se quedaba corta ante tremendo reto. Ellos no era omnipotentes, no eran todo poderosos, pero aun así llevaban a cabo las misiones clase S, aquellas que se jactaban de ser las mas peligrosas y bien merecida se tenían ganada su categoría, no eran cosa fácil y muvjo menos tenías que tomarlas a la ligera.

Su primer año fue el peor de todos, pero la recompensa después de haber recibido las palizas de sus vidas valía la pena.

Si, había sido el peor año de sus vidas, era la etapa de "acoplamiento", obviamente no iba a ser fácil, tampoco es como si pensaran que fuese a ser fácil.

Aun así…

Con Natsu junto a ella….

….

Con Lucy junto él….el peso de la carga autoimpuesta parecía aminorar a la mitad y no parecía haber soledad.

Natsu observó a Lucy y a Happy mientras dormían a lado de él. Inconscientemente su mirada se centró en Lucy y no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo se pasó observándola. No supo si catalogar a sus movimientos como _involuntarios_ cuando su mano se arrastró por la manta en la que descansaban hacia el rostro de su amiga…trazo el pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla y unos cuantos raspones muy cerca de este, se lo había hecho cuando uno de los bandidos, aquellos que eran su mision, le dio un puñetazo cuanto la cogió desprevenida.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando él puso un poco más de presión en su mejilla, que seguramente mañana por la mañana estaría de un feo color morado.

Frunció aun mas el ceño con disgusto.

Bueno, al menos se quedaba con la agradable sensación de que aquel tipo nunca más podría volver a usar sus manos. Aun así, la incómoda sensación de tristeza al ver magullada a su compañera lo descolocaba bastante, por un momento pensó seriamente en si había cometido un error al hundir a Lucy en esto junto a él. Sea como fuere, conocía a Lucy lo suficiente como para saber que ella no se rendiría por más que él se lo pidiera, ella se había vuelto testaruda…y él solo pudo hacer una mueca de disculpa, pues se atrevía a asegurar que era uno de sus malos rasgos los que se terminaron por pegar profundamente en la maga.

Ella era testaruda. Ella no huiría aun si él se lo rogara. Ella nunca lo abandonaría….y eso logró hacerlo feliz pero además, también, le hizo sentir un raro sentimiento que se coló lenta y profusamente en el…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo de perderla.

¡Tenía que volverse más y más fuerte!... tenía que ser fuerte...para poder evitar que lo poco que le quedaba le fuera arrebatado.

Lucy tembló ligeramente bajo su toque y sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente. Retiro su mano casi de inmediato escondiéndola detrás de él, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?. Pero al parecer Lucy, o no le dio importancia o simple y sencillamente no se dio cuenta del gesto. -¿Natsu…?-susurró con voz pastosa por el sueño, medio se giró en su dirección.

-¿S... Si?-¿Por qué demonios tartamudeaba?

Lucy aun en la bruma de su sueño se arrastró por la manta y se abrazó a la cintura del mago de fuego, de inmediato de sus labios afloro un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción, no paso mucho antes de que volviera a caer rendida.-¿L…Lucy?

-Cálido….-ella farfulló entre sueños. Nunca había estado nervioso a lado de Lucy. Lucy era su mejor amiga, el nerviosismo era algo que no existía entre los dos…o al menos eso pensaba…pero entonces un sentimiento contradictorio afloró en su pecho.

 **Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, como si estuviera corriendo, ¡No!, era algo más…como cuando salía en una nueva aventura….**

 **¿Qué era esto?**

….

 **Año X786.**

 **Lucy era consciente de que Natsu era capaz de destruir un ejército completo o más si se lo proponía, la verdad no creía que existiera algo que Natsu no pudiera superar, para ella, Natsu siempre sería el más fuerte...**

Pero, enserio, seguía sin poder creer que un simple tren (barco, carro…lo que sea que se moviera) derribara a tan formidable guerrero.

Suspiro suavemente al tiempo que alisaba las hebras rosadas como si de un calmante se tratase. Ella le ofreció su regazo para dormir o más bien tratar de dormir mientras terminaba el viaje. Happy por su parte dormía en el estómago de Natsu ronroneando como un si fuera un gato normal. Sonrió ligeramente al ver el rostro de él.

" _Dormido se ve aún más lindo"_ pensó jocosamente sin procesar bien las palabras usadas. Era el segundo año desde que sus amigos habían desaparecido y Lucy se atrevería a afirmar que su relación con Natsu era más fuerte que nunca y su confianza se había incrementado entre ellos si es que eso aún era posible, aunque pensó que era una lástima que se hubieran hecho más cercanos debido a tan deprimentes situaciones.

Rebusco en su bolso sin dejar las carisias tranquilizadoras y saco el cartel de su siguiente mision. Era una cifra absurda, pero bastantemente tentadora, teniendo en cuenta la paga sería suficiente como para saldar los gastos del gremio de lo que quedaba del año y si todo salía como había calculado, de las demás misiones que hicieran, las recompensas, podrían ser completamente de ellos.

" _Aunque algo con esta rescompensa definitivamente no puede ser algo sencillo..._ " pensó seriamente al ver la nuevamente la absurda recompensa, el cartel no especificaba de que trataba la mision, pero ellos nunca fueron muy quisquillosos a la hora de escoger una mision, generalmente la tomaban sin pensar mucho en lo que decia la propuesta. " _Además es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar..."_ y así se la paso la mitad del viaje. Imaginando una y mil posibles misiones que encajaran con la exorbitante recompensa, aun así, solo el solicitante tenía la última palabra.

El tiempo paso lentamente hasta que el tren comenzo a reducir la velocidad y se sacudió un tanto fuerte y como si eso fuera una señal tanto Natsu y Happy despertaron y saltaron como un par de resortes.

-¡SI, al fin! ¡Vamos chicos, hay que salir de este infierno!

-¡Aye, Sir!

-¡Esperen ahí par de tontos!-espetó Lucy antes de que sus dos acompañantes salieran despedidos del tren -Primero bajen esto.- dijo refiriéndose a su equipaje. Natsu se acercó rápidamente y cogió ambos equipajes y salió corriendo del tren con Happy detrás de él, Lucy carcajeo ligeramente ante su actitud tan infantil, y con un último suspiro los siguió con un poco mas de calma.

...

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad en busca del lugar que indicaba el cartel.

Lucy maneja el mapa mientras que Natsu se hacía cargo de cargar con todo lo que llevaran consigo, aun si no era mucho, se había hecho costumbre entre ellos. Natsu básicamente no dejaba que Lucy cargara con nada, pero bueno, tampoco era como si le molestara estar libre de peso en sus hombros.

Cuando llegaron un gran portal que se plantó frente a ellos, Natsu y Happy observaron la casa (o más bien castillo) que se instauraba a lo lejos detrás el portal. Lucy miro ligeramente sorprendida el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella, aunque no tanto como los otros dos. -Nunca pensé ver una casa más grande que la de mi padre…-musitó pensativa, sus acompañanates la voltearon a ver con expresiones escandalizadas.

-¡¿Acaso no estas sorprendida?!-espetaron ambos, ya que Lucy parecía bastante normal con el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Mhn?, ¡Oh, sí! lo estoy. Muy sorprendida, si...

-Pues no parece.-dijo Happy revoloteando por encima de ellos -Ahora que recuerdo tu también vivías en una casa igual de grande.

Lucy carraspeó e ignoró la mención de su deprimente pasado. Esperaron un rato hasta que un señor ya mayor apareció de repente del otro lado del gran portón y pregunto que asuntos deseaban tratar con la familia. Lucy, solo alcanzó a mostrar el cartel de la mision antes de que el anciano hiciera un gesto de comprensión y mando a abrir las compuertas para ellos.

Cuando se encontraron con el jefe de la familia este les explico su trabajo. Este consistía en encontrar al hijo menor perdido de la familia. Según había dicho, el chico llevaba perdido alrededor de seis años, casi siete. Al parecer la abuela de la familia estaba en la etapa terminal de una enfermedad y su último deseo era ver nuevamente a su nieto, es por eso que la cantidad de Jewels había ascendido a una cantidad tan absurda. En lugar de pedir una fotografía (las personas cambian después de seis años después de todo) pidieron una prenda del chico, era momento de poner en práctica el buen olfato de Natsu.

...

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien, se habíano comprometido a encontrar al chico para que este se pudiera reunir por última vez con su abuela, solo esperaba no fallarles y traerles malas noticias a la familia…

-Esto no puede tener nada de sencillo, mira que encontrar a alguien que a estado perdido durante casi siente años…-dijo al tiempo que soltaba un profundo y ruidoso suspiro.

-¡No te preocupes, Lucy!-dijo Happy tratando de animarla tan siquiera un poco.-¡ya veras que todo saldra bien!

-¡Si, tranquilízate y déjame esto a mí!- secundo Natsu totalmente confiado dándole una de esas sonrisas que la desarmaban cada vez más, el sonrojo se esparció por su rostro y utilizo el mapa que aun estaba en sus manos para tratar de cubrirlo.

Aun así no iba ser fácil. Encontrar a una persona que había desaparecido hace ya tanto tiempo.

….

-...O eso dije…-farfulló Lucy un tanto incrédula por la situación. Pues, la mision había terminado más rápido de lo había planeado.

Después de todo era buscar a alguien que había desparecido por casi siete años ya. No era la única en la misma situación de incredulidad, Natsu estaba más que igual, pues no había habido nada de acción como el había esperado, excepto, la vez que golpeo a uno idiotas por tocarle el trasero a Lucy mientras caminaban por las calles, solo pensarlo hizo que sintiera más sed de venganza…

En fin, cuando menos se habían dado cuenta ya estaban caminando por las calles de Magnolia con su cuantiosa recompensa más un _plus_ que era más como una MUY generosa muestra de gratitud por parte de la familia por traerles de vuelta a su hijo menor.

A pesar de la incredulidad por los pasados acontecimientos Lucy estaba muy feliz con el resultado. Habían hecho feliz a una familia, habían cumplido el ultimo deseo de la abuela y de paso se habían hecho muy felices a ellos mismos con su recompensa.

Todo mundo gano esta vez.

Mientras caminaban, Lucy hacia unas cuantas notas en una libretas y cuando la pinta de su pluma dio un ultimo golpecillo en la hoja sus mejillas se elevaron casi de inmediato. -¡Natsu!-llamo a su amigo y este la miro un tanto asustado por el repentino llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto dutativo, como respuesta Lucy casi empujo la libreta en su rostro antes de retirarla y remplazarla con su rostro, estaba tan cerca que hizo retroceder sorprendido a mago de fuego, aun así ella no se dio cuenta del gesto, pues su emoción era aún más grande y no tomo en cuenta nada más en su entorno.

-Estuve haciendo los presupuestos del año, ¡E incluso si destruyen el gremio podremos sustentarnos completamente no solo este año si no también podremos cubrir la cuota de los primeros cinco meses del siguiente año gracias al _plus_!-chilló emocionada mientras daba brincos de felicidad.

-¡¿Enserio?!-exclamarón sorprendidos Happy y Natsu. Lucy les asintió profusamente, y solo eso basto para que los tres lanzaran gritos de emoción.

Así que cuando, tanto Lucy como Natsu se lanzaron en un hermético abrazo (demasiado cariñoso en la opinión de todos los que estaban presentes en la calle) no se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando en plena vía pública.

En su emoción Natsu cargo a Lucy a modo novia y comenzó a dar vueltas junto con ella como si de una pareja se tratase. Estaban tan inmersos en su mundo de felicidad que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Happy soltó su típico: -Se gussssstan- y se alejó volando al gremio alegando que les daría su momento a solas, pero ellos estaban tan inmersos que ni cuenta se dieron de que los habían dejado solos.

 **Nunca pensaron que las palabras de Happy harian creer a todos en Magnolia que ellos eran pareja.**

….

 **Año X787.**

 **En los tres años que llevaban juntos como equipo, Natsu y Lucy nunca habían peleado.**

O al menos nada tan grave que no se solucionara casi de inmediato, pues no estaba en su naturaleza enojarse entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

Lucy hizo una mueca mientras se recargaba en la barra del bar del gremio, pues mientras pensaba en la razón por la que habían peleado, mas estúpida y llana se hacía para ella.

..

 _Todo había comenzado cuando el Consejo de Magia les había asignado esa estúpida misión, ella había tenido que infiltrarse en un burdel para conseguir capturar al dueño de nombre Katraz, si no mal recordaba, que si bien no era una gran amenaza en tanto magia se trataba, había comenzado a contratar varios gremios oscuros para su protección y la de sus negocios sucios._

 _Si, bien, pudieron haber entrado, destruir todo y obligar a salir al tipo pacíficamente, pero el consejo de magia había pedido explícitamente que lo hicieran lo más discretos que sus mentecillas destructivas pudieran._

 _¿En qué demonios pensaba el Consejo?_

 _¡Ellos eran Fairy Tail!, hacer las cosas en silencio no estaba en su diccionario._

 _Pues bien, en verdad habían tratado._

 _Se había infiltrado al burdel como una nueva trabajadora de limpieza, muy a pesar de la renuencia de Natsu de dejarla hacerlo, aun así él se había tenido que callar y acatar el plan._

 _Empezaron bien, se infiltro con éxito y después…._

 _No hubo el_ después _que esperaba._

 _Pues no estuvo ni quince minutos cuando el dicho dueño del local, Katraz(lo sabía por la fotografía que le dieron) se encerró con ella en la habitación que estaba limpiando. Le sorprendió el hecho el de que él era muy ágil. Más de lo que hubiera esperado._

 _La tomo desprevenida y no pudo evitar soltar un grito ante la sorpresa que se llevo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta había sido empujada en la cama a medio acomodar con el tipo encima de ella; un olor desagradable inundo sus sentidos. Fluidos corporales ajenos, tabaco y ron._

 _Asqueroso._

 _El dueño del burdel en verdad era bueno con el lenguaje soez, y mas cuando pedía tan crudamente un poco de "calor" para pasar la noche, pero cuando ella se negó a hacerle de su puta de esa noche nunca espero que el idiota le golpeara, y vaya que tenía la mano pesada._

 _No pudo evitar contestar en su mismo idioma y de paso escupirle en cara, más claro su desdén no podía ser y mas no podía hacer en su situacion tan poco favorable._

 _Y esta vez no fue un solo golpe._

 _La verdad no recordaba cuantos le había propinado, ni cuantas veces haba incrustado la joya de su añillo en su mejilla mientras trataba de despojarla de su sinuoso uniforme. Lo que si sabía era que fueron los suficientes como para hacerle enojar de verdad y justo cuando estaba punto de invocar a su espíritu más vengativo, golpearlo un poco (bastante) y sacarlo en silencio por la puerta trasera del local, la puerta fue arrancada por un mar de salvajes llamas._

 _Entonces ella solo le quedo suspirar._

 _Admitía que le alegraba la manera en la que Natsu había dejado a ese cerdo, y estaba aún más satisfecha cuando ella pudo grabar su tacón profundamente varias veces en varias partes de su cara._

 _-Retribución-le había dicho antes de que Natsu diera el golpe final._

 _..._

Y cuando ella pensó que nada mas podía empeorar, Natsu no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje de regreso ni mucho menos hablo directamente con ella cuando fueron a presentar resultados al consejo.

Les habían pagado por completo la mision a pesar del desastre que dejaron detrás, bueno, no sin antes no darles una reprimenda y recordarles mil veces lo que significaba EN SILENCIO…

Pero en fin, Natsu estaba enojado con ella por un asunto intrascendente (O al menos creía que era por eso. ¿Podría haber algo más?).

No había pasado nada grave, excepto las heridas que tenía en ambas mejillas por los golpes y la mano de Natsu que este se había lesionado después de golpear salvajemente al dueño del burdel.

Giró su mirada hacia Natsu y lo sorprendió mirándola fijamente, casi de inmediato ėl hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Frunció el ceño aún más enojada que antes.

-Eres un idiota- volteo hacia Kinana que estaba tras la barra del bar sirviendo tragos a los demás -¡Hey, Kinana! Dame uno a mi también.

….

Lucy podía decir que contadas veces se había emborrachado seriamente, pero en estos momentos era un pensamiento intrascendente en su alcoholizada mente. Vio a Natsu a lo lejos bebiendo en la misma mesa donde se la había pasado todo el día y más que sentirse enojada, hizo que la soledad que hace años no sentía la golpeara como un millón de kilos. Ella no quería estar enojada con Natsu, él era su mejor amigo…después de todo ella lo….cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente a él, él también estaba ebrio, logro ver, pues las mejillas sonrosadas lo delataban de inmediato.

Él entrecerró los ojos en ella como si tratara de enfocarla, esa mueca, en lo personal se le hizo adorable.-¡Natsuuuu~!- Lucy arrastro su nombre al tiempo que se lanzó encima de el en un abrazo que los hizo caer juntos al suelo.

-¿L…luce?- murmuro confundido.

Ella no pareció haberle hecho caso, pues se apretujo contra él en un abrazo -¿Aun estás enojado conmigo?-preguntó Lucy enterrando su cara en el pecho contario

Muy a pesar de lo que Lucy creyera, Natsu no estaba tan ebrio ya que el alcohol no tenía mucho efecto en él en pocas cantidades.

Él se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Lucy y ella se restregó contra el haciéndole difícil concentrarse en una respuesta

\- Yo…Yo no estoy enojado contigo…al menos ya no…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas?-refutó.

Natsu hizo una mueca. -Pensé que tú estabas enojada conmigo por lo de la mision.

Ella solto un sonido que fue estrangulado por el abrazo -Eso no me importa más…. ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?

-Eso es, mhn…-dudó en si debía de decirle la verdadera razón a Lucy, él aun no lo entendía muy bien del todo.

-Dime.- insistió Lucy.

-Es….Es porque te dejas tocar tan fácilmente por otros hombres…-...Lucy se mantuvo un momento en silencio, aparentemente precesando sus palabras.-No sé si entenderás lo que dices, pero eso sonó mas como un insulto.

Natsu parpadeo -¿Enserio?, perdón.

Lucy se carcajeó ligeramente antes de separarse de él -Ne, Natsu…- se colocó más encima de él hasta que estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo ageno.

Sus rostros estaban sinuosamente cercas al igual que sus cuerpos. Él quiso alejar la mirada de los nublados ojos contrarios pero no pudo lograrlo.- ¿Es que acaso estas celoso?...si tú me lo permitieras…tú podrías ser el único que tendría derecho a tocarme….

Los ojos de Natsu casi se salen de sus cuencas ante la proposición, que sonó como lo mas provocador que hubiera escuchado nunca.-¡¿Q..Qué estas diciendo, Lucy?!-espetó nervioso. Se removió bajo en peso de Lucy tratando inútilmente de alejarse, mas no pudo hacer ningún avance, pues no se atrevió a empujar a Lucyó lejos de él y su cuerpo pareció haber llegado al límite en cuanto a lo que podía retroceder cuando su espalda choco contra la pared tras él, mientras que el rostro de Lucy se acercaba cada vez más y más al suyo.

-…Lucy…-y tan pronto su nombre se deslizo de su boca, sus labios fueron capturados por los contrarios.

El beso fue largo y más apasionado de lo que debería ser un primer beso, acusó al alcohol en sus venas por la explosión de hormonas. El beso no tenía nada de suave; fuerte, torpe y con sabor a licor y fresas. Cuando se separaron los ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su amiga sin saber que decir o hacer después de lo había pasado.

Ella le sonrió y se carcajeo ligeramente. -¡Por qué después de todo al único que amo es a ti!-tan pronto dijo esto ella se derribó sobre Natsu.

Estaba inconsciente, se había quedado dormida.

...

Al día siguiente Natsu no dijo nada al respecto, se mantuvo en silencio y guardo todo lo que había pasado muy en el fondo de su mente.

Lucy ni siquiera recordaba cómo había acabado durmiendo en uno de los sillones del gremio.

El lo guardo todo para sí mismo. Una confesión y un primer beso sabor a licor y fresas.

 **Ese día Natsu sintió que algo cambio entre él y Lucy…en él...**

 **¿Era normal que Lucy brillara tanto cada vez que la veía?**

…..

 **Año X788.**

 **Estaban a nada de que cuatro años se cumplieran desde que Natsu y Lucy había decidido encargarse de los gastos del gremio por si solos, lo cual no era para nada fácil. Habían sufrido en grande en ese periodo de tiempo.**

 **Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.**

Pero eso quedaba en el olvido cada vez que recordaba _aquel_ suceso.

Había pasado cerca de medio año desde que Lucy se le había confesado y le había dado un beso (aunque ella no lo recordase) esos momentos no podía borrarlos de su cabeza, se repetían constantemente, tanto inconciente como concientemente, había veces en los que dormir se le hacía imposible. Durante las misiones difícilmente podía sostenerle la mirada a Lucy sin que su rostro comenzará a calentarse patéticamente, solo entonces, él voltearía el rostro rápidamente antes de que Lucy lo notara.

Amaba estar con Lucy, eso era definitivo y nunca pensó que fuera a cambiar pero le dejaba demasiado inquieto y nervioso su ella prencencia.

Su corazón se agitaba cada vez que la veía, palpitaba tan fuerte que pensó que tal vez estaba enfermo de algo grave, su cuerpo entero se calentaba cada vez que la veía pero no como cuando estaba en una pelea, sino de una manera inusualmente suave, como cuando el sol sale en los días nublados y fríos. También cada vez que la veía, ella parecía brillar inusualmente, no perdía ningún movimiento, cada gesto, cada ademán que hiciese le prestaba más atención de la debida.

Siempre le había gustado hacer feliz a Lucy. Le gustaba ver su brillante sonrisa; como cuando superaban su cuota del mes para con el gremio, o cuando podían darse el lujo de pasar por un osen cuando terminaban una misión o como cuando ella ganaba una batalla….él amaba esa sonrisa…¡Él quería hacer surgir más seguido esa sonrisa!

En verdad no entendía que diablos pasaba con él.

Pensando que estaba enfermo fue con la vieja doctora Porlyusica que seguía voluntariamente excluida del contacto humano. Después de recibir una paliza por parte de la vieja, ella accedió a escuchar su caso.

Porlyusica, lo que había hecho cuando el término de contarle todo...ella solo sólo se rió fuertemente ante su confusa mirada.

¿Qué había de gracioso en ello?. Él estaba siendo serio al respecto.

-No estas enfermo, idiota-gruño entre risas la vieja doctora.

Natsu le miro confundido-¿No?, ¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto curioso.

La vieja doctora carraspeó ligeramente tratando de aminorar las carjacajadas -Simplemente estás enamorado.

Y esas palabras fueron su sentencia.

-¿Ha?

-Sí, mocoso. Enamorado. No es difícil de entender. Ahora largo de mi casa.- la vieja ermitaña comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta bruscamente, demonios, que la vieja era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-¡E…Espera!, ¡¿Enamorado?!, ¡Debes de estar equivocada, se trata de _Lucy_!- gritó totalmente frenético, y sin esperarlo, la vieja le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que seguramente le causaría un enorme chichón más tarde. -¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Porque eres un idiota.-dijo la mujer en su típico tono aburrido que hizo enojar a un más a Natsu que por el golpe que había recibido. -Por lo mismo, porque _es Lucy_ , es porque te has enamorado de ella, yo misma me preguntaba cuando ustedes, par de densos, se darían cuenta de ello, pero mira que pensar que se trataba de una enfermedad…¡bien hecho!, haz alcanzado un nuevo nivel de estupidez, chico. Supongo que no tengo que explicarte que es estar enamorado, ¿verdad?, no eres tan idiota, _¿cierto?_ la solución para tu _primeva_ es sencilla, ¡simplemente confiésate! ¡ahora, largo!

Y entonces, ahí lo había dejado esa malvada anciana totalmente sonrojado en medio del bosque.

¿Enamorado de Lucy?...ah… ¿Enserio?...pero Lucy era su amiga, _su mejor amiga,_ él no podría verla de esa manera, ¿verdad?...Lucy era….

-¡Natsu!

Y hablando del rey de roma.

Lucy apareció junto a Happy a los lejos por una vereda agitando un cartel de una misión, al fin habían recibido otra.

Pero, las declaraciones de Porlyusica resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza como si las hubiera taladrado por la fuerza.

Y por alguna razón que no entendía Happy desapareció del plano y Lucy parecía ser la única, su gran sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos expectantes por otra insospechada aventura.

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu? ¿Estas enfermo?- le pregunto Lucy una vez llego a su lado, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? -Estas un poco rojo, ¿No estarás enfermo?- ella intento tocarle para comprobar su temperatura, pero él inconscientemente se hecho hacia atrás como un animalillo acobardado, dios, que patético espectáculo.

Tragó duro al darse cuenta de sus acciones y resopló ligeramente finginedo que nada habia pasado -No pasa nada, estoy bien- aseguró haciendo un ademán despreocupado, y aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mueca dolida de ella no podía arriesgarse ser tocado por Lucy, no, no ahora que sus emociones eran un completo desastre. Él era un desastre en esos momentos.- ¿De qué es la misión?- preguntó tratando de hacerla centrar su atención en otra cosa. Ella le mando una última extrañada mirada antes de enfocarse nuevamente en el cartel en sus manos.

-600.000 Jewels, acabar con una banda de ladrones, al este de Magnolia. Tal vez tomar el tren no sea necesario esta vez, si nos vamos ahora aun tendremos luz natural para llegar a tiempo a alguna posada por el camino.

-Eso suena bien para mí, ¡Me gusta! sonrió aliviado, había sido una suerte el no tener que tomar el tren, ya que él bien sabía que siempre terminaba buscando consuelo en el regazo de Lucy cuando las náuseas lo golpeaban. –Los trenes son horrosos...

Ahora fue turno de ella de suspirar -Lo sé, lo sé. No te gustan los trenes, tienes que dejar de recordármelo.

….

Él nunca había sido innecesariamente agresivo con nadie, ni siquiera con los objetivos de las misiones, a menos claro, que no lo hubieran hecho enojar con anterioridad.

Hacerlo enojar no era muy fácil, con los años había aprendido a controlar un poco (solo un poco) su efusividad, mas por que Lucy le reñía constantemente al respecto.

Ahora, si en verdad querían su puño enterrado en el rostro tendrían que hacer más métodos que insultar su reputación o a su persona. Si, podría seguir intentando hacer eso mientras lanzaban sus débiles intentos de defensa.

O eso pensó hasta que alguien grito algo sobre Lucy.

Habia sido extraño, pero su ira explotó de inmediato, así de débil, cual burbuja…todo se desbordo. No recordaba ni le importaba con exactitud que habían dicho o quien lo había dicho, sin embargo el resultado fue igual. Todos pagaron con la misma moneda por el error de una sola persona

Recordaba vagamente a Happy decirles que cuidaran mejor sus palabras o de lo contrarió terminarían enojándolo.

Aunque la advertencia les habia llegado muy tarde a ellos.

..

-¿Te eh dicho que sueles ser demasiado volátil?- Lucy le miró con reproche, su ceño se habia mantenido fruncido todo el camino de vuelta.

Natsu se encogio de hombros inocentemente -No sé, tal vez lo mencionaste...alguna vez.-ella lanzó una risilla despectiva y con clara falta de verdadera gracia por su comentario.

Caminaron al gremio para dejar la recompensa de la misión y de paso dejar sus pertenencias.

Salían muy seguido y no se quedaban mucho tiempo en la ciudad, tanto, que seguir pagando la renta de un apartamento o algo así estaba de más, cuando bien podrían dormir en una de las habitaciones de gremio en espera de misiones, que afortunadamente no tardaban en llegar.

Se estaban haciendo de una buena-mala fama de hacer cualquier tipo misión, siempre y cuando el precio fuese jugoso. Así que el sospechaba que ellos se estaban haciendo con las mayor parte de misiones clase S de Fiore, pero bueno, tampoco es como si pudieran hacerlas todas ellos solos.

Recordar eso logró hacerlo frunciera sus labios un poco molesto.

No pensó que todo llegaría hasta tal punto.

-Al parecer había un tiempo límite para terminar la misión...-la voz de su compañera lo hizo volver de inmediato de sus pensamientos- Tal vez nos apresurarnos un poco, no quisieras ir por un...oí, ¿porque estas tan lejos?

-¿Hmm?-miro a Lucy y después así mismo, y entonces notó que estaba como a dos metros lejos de ella.

Ella lo observó largamenteM con una expresión en blanco. -Natsu… ¿Me estas evitando? ¿Se puede saber que hice esta vez?

Natsu cayó en cuanta de sus palabras y la miro casi escandalizado -¿Qué?...¡No!, no estoy enojado contigo, Lucy. No estoy enojado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?-refutó.

-¡No te estoy evitando!-insistió el mago comenzando a entrar en pánico. Estaba en un problema.

-¿Ah, sí?-Lucy se acercó a él y por instinto puro, se alejó de ella. Lucy entrecerró los ojos. Natsu estaba actuando muy sospechoso, se había hecho muy fácil de leer.- ¡Te estas alejando!-gruño mientras se acercaba aún más a él, Natsu, nuevamente se alejó.

Por la cara que él había puesto significaba que al fin se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.-¿Qué se supone que hice?- murmuró Lucy, en su rostro se pintó una mueca triste y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas apenas contenidas. Frunció el ceño y tal acción hizo a Natsu estremecerse.- ¡Idiota!- entonces, ella se dio la media vuelta y corrió, rápidamente alejándose de él.

Happy que hasta el momento se habia mantenido en silencio viendo como se desarrollaba el drama, soltó un silbido agravado -Haz hecho enojar a Lucy…-por el tono en el que Happy lo dijo, parecía como si hubiera cometido un gran tabú, y si, para ellos era algo parecido a eso.-¿Por qué te estas portando de esa manera?-pregunto el gato.

Natsu lo miro un momento antes de bajar la mirada y que un lento sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, ante eso, Happy solo pudo jadear sorprendido ante lo que veía. ¡Natsu estaba avergonzado!

Natsu lo miro muchas veces más como si estuviera decidiendo hacer o decir algo muy vergonzoso, el gato estaba cada vez más curioso al respecto.-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?-preguntó en un murmulló el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Claro!, ¡De Charle!-respondió de inmediato, para después caer al suelo deprimido al recordarla.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Natsu lo ignoró y abrió la boca para preguntarle nuevamente.

-¿Se siente bien?, estar enamorado.

-¡Claro!

-¿Qué se siente?

-Mmm…es como si… ¿volaras?, ya sabes, el corazón te palpita como loco, te gusta verla sonreír y que sea feliz, pues eso te hace feliz a ti también, te duele verla llorar o que este triste y quieres defenderla de todo y todos, ella te trae paz y te hace sentir bien solo con estar a tu lado…es algo como eso, ¿creo?

-¿Ella parece brillar?

-¡Oh, sí! olvide eso.

Entonces, Natsu comenzó a hacerle freneticas preguntas, tanto que Happy pensó que se podría desmayar por no respirar entre frases -¿Piensas tanto en ella que no puedes dormir?, ¿Te enoja que otros la toquen?, ¿Sientes la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado?, ¿Te poner nervioso y feliz cuando ella te toca o te abraza, ¿te…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!-Happy grito parando en seco a su amigo, nuevamente la sorpresa (aún más grande que antes) lo asalto-No me digas que tu….-Natsu giró el rostro avergonzado.

Happy se quedó congelado en su lugar, Natsu se encogió en el suyo.- ¡No me digas!... ¡¿Lucy?!-exclamó escandalizado, pues si bien, siempre los molestaba al respecto de eso nunca espero que fuera a ser realidad (o al menos no por ahora). De un momento a otro todo se conectó perfectamente y TODO tuvo sentido.-¡¿Estás enamorado de, Lucy?!...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Natsu, al instante se horrorizo por su alto tono de voz -¡Shhhhh!, ¡ven aquí! - agarró y arrastró al gato detrás de unos arbustos escondiéndolos de las posibles miradas curiosas que pudo haber atraído los gritos de Happy. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente. De repente se sintió muy cansado.

-Creo...creo que me eh enamorado de Lucy...

Happy soltó un jadeo sarcástico -¡No me digas!...a veces puedes ser un idiota denso, Natsu...

-¡Gyyya!, ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?!

-¡Aye! simplemente confesaste

-¡¿Porque todo dicen lo mismo?!-gritó furico.

-¿Heeee?... ¿Es que acaso se te ocurre algo mejor?, ¿no le dirás a Lucy lo que sientes?- el gato ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

Eso logro cerrarle la boca.

-Eso…eso es complicado…

-¿Qué tiene de complicado?- inquirió Happy.

-¡Lucy es mi mejor amiga!-siseó el mago con frustración, pues parecía que ni para Happy ni Porlyusica esa razón parecía tener el valor que tenía para él.

Happy lo miro dudoso, incluso su mirada le gritaba lo idiota que era en silencio.-Si tú y Lucy fueran pareja… ¿dejarían de ser amigos?- Un argumento se quedo atorado en su garganta cuando no pudo rebatir el argumento de Happy.-¿Encerio piensas que eso pasara?

Demonios. ¿Cuando se habia hecho tan astuto ese gato?...y...¿Cuando Happy se habia convertido en un consejero del corazón?

Pero primero... -Debo de disculparme con Lucy...

…

Kinana le había dicho que Lucy había subido a las habitaciones, hace ya bastante tiempo alegando que estaba cansada por el viaje… y por lo que parecía se veía bastante enojada.

Trago duro y por alguna razón su mano tembló cuando toco pausadamente en la puerta de Lucy. Uno, dos toques. Y el silencio fue su única respuesta. Ella seguramente sabía que era el, y sabía bien que no podría engañarlo fingiendo que no estaba en la habitación ya que el dulce aroma que provenía desde adentro la delataba.

" _¿Dulce aroma?, ¡¿Enserio?!"_ pensó frustrado "... _Bueno…si, me gusta mucho el olor de Lucy y también…¡ah!, lo estoy haciendo otra vez."_

Toco nuevamente la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte-¿Lucy…? sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta, por favor.-pidió golpeando nuevamente. Tal vez pudo hacerlo con más fuerza o simplemente abrirla sin permiso, pero sabía cuánto odiaba Lucy que hicira eso, y sinceramente no deseaba hacerla enojar más y mucho menos darle verdaderas razones para que estallará contra él.

Mientras pensaba en lo que sería de él sí Lucy verdaderamente se enojaba con él (lo cual le causo un escalofrió) la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo chirriar las bisagras ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres, Natsu?-pidió en un murmulló ronco la maga de espíritus celestiales. Acababa de despertar.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?, lo siento.- se disculpó con la mirada baja, aun no se atrevía a mirarla directamente, de hacerlo, sentía que algo vergonzoso saldría sin permiso de sus labios.

Ella abrió totalmente la puerta y se recargo en el marco de esta, la sintió estudiarlo con cuidado, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta que él se negaba a darle. Su expresión no mostro ni enojo, ni tristeza como antes, ahora estaba en un estado emocional imperturbable, no sabía si estar tranquilo o más ansioso ahora.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Al fin me dirás que demonios te pasa hoy? Haz estado actuando extraño desde que salimos de mision.

-Eso no es cierto- susurró.

-No me dejas tocarte, no eres capaz de siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Haz estado actuando muy distante ultimamente… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – la voz de Lucy comenzó a quebrarse haciendo que el al fin elevara la mirada y la centrará completamente en ella como hace mucho no lo hacia.

-¡No, Lucy...está entendiendo todo mal….yo…!

-¡Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado!, ahora, ¿Por qué te alejas?

-¡Yo…yo...!

-¡Tú, ¿Qué?! dilo de una maldita vez.

-¡Me pones nervioso!

-¡¿Nervioso?! dilo sin rodeos, Natsu.

No pudo evitarlo.

-¡Me pones nervioso y ansioso, no puedo estar tranquilo a tu lado!, ¡siempre que te veo se me acelera el corazón y mi respiración se corta, me enoja el hecho de que alguien te toque además de mi o que seas amable con otros hombres, sinceramente creo que yo debería de ser tu única prioridad, que sólo tendrías que verme únicamente a mi...me duele verte triste, odio verte llorar, amo el olor que desprendes, amo el sonido de tu risa, pero amo aún más verte sonreír, me hace muy feliz y más cuando sé que soy la razón de tu sonrisa!, ¡cada vez que te veo pareces brillar, no puedo mírate a los ojos porque mi cara se calienta y creo que de boca saldrán cosas vergonzosas, mi corazón late tan fuerte con sólo mirarte o con el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado que tengo que alejarme para que no lo oigas, deseo que me toques y poder tocarte, pero no creo que mi corazón aguante, por eso me alejo de ti...! - Natsu hablaba tan rápido, desahogado todo lo que había aguantado por casi medio año que ni siquiera presto atención a las peticiones de Lucy pidiéndole que hablará más despacio.

-¡N...Natsu, tranquilizante!-pidió por enésima vez pero sus palabras parecían llegar a oídos sordos, el siguió:

-¡No entiendo como paso esto!, ¡eres mi mejor amiga, Lucy, y no quiero perderte ni mucho menos lastimarte! ¡llevo medio año tratando de contener esto, tratando de engañarme con lo que siento, pero no soy de papel y siento más de lo que quisiera. Quería seguir negándolo, fingir que nada nunca cambiaría entre nosotros, pero ya no puedo más con esto, eso es todo, estoy en mi límite, porque yo te...!

Lucy no podía crear lo que estaba oyendo. Nunca había guardado ni la remota esperanza de que Natsu sintiera algo más lejano de la amistad y hermandad hacia ella. Siempre pensó que sería eternamente unilateral, y su corazón estalló cuando se dio cuenta de que no era más así. Así que no espero ni siquiera que terminará de hablar cuando se lanzó sobre el en un fuerte abrazo.

Él se tensó y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, el impulso fue tan grande que chocaron en la pared contaría del pasillo, pudo sentir los dos estridentes palpitares combinados en una ruidosa y desordenada melodía.

" _Ha...al diablo con todo..."_ pensó es su estado de éxtasis emocional.-Yo también te amo, imbécil- y entonces ella lo jaló un poco por su bufanda y estrelló sus labios con los contrarios.

Lágrimas de lo que sabía y sentía era felicidad se deslizaron lentamente por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Cuando los labios tensos de Natsu por la sorpresa se relajaron y devolvieron torpemente el beso primerizo. No pudo ser mas feliz.

Lo abrazo aún más fuertemente y el correspondió de manera igualmente ferviente.

Se separaron lentamente, los rostros de ambos eran un desastre carmesí y las palabras no parecía querer llegar, como si no quisieran quebrar esa hermosa y silenciosa tensión entre ambos, pero uno de los dos tenía que hablar si querían finiquitar esto.

-¿Por...podrías terminar lo que estabas diciendo...?-pidió en un suave murmuró.

Sus rostros aún estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se combinaron, sus labios se rozaban de manera casi fantasmagórica cuando ella hablo, ese simple hecho la hizo temblar como una hoja.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la atracción fue casi inmediata. Antes de sus bocas se encontrarán nuevamente ella alcanzó a oír el suave siseó de la voz de Natsu, su corazón casi se derritió.

-Te amo, Lucy.-dijo él antes de atraer la cabeza de ella para que sus labios se encontrarán otra vez.

Y después,...lo demás, era una historia que sólo ellos dos sabían.

...

Natsu y Lucy actualmente se encontraban probando las mieles del noviazgo. No habían tenido que pedirlo directamente para que el otro lo supiera.

Natsu le pertenecía a Lucy.

Lucy le pertenecía a Natsu.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que había empezado a salir juntos como pareja, pero aún no sabía nadie además, claro, a excepción de Happy, pero esos meses habían estado tan cargados de misiones que no había pasado por el gremio en más tres meses, y la única vez que habían podido poner un pie en el gremio, no habían podido decirle a nadie la buena (ya no tan) nueva, ni siquiera Happy que era un bocazas había tenido tiempo de delatarlos.

Por el momento eso era todo, no podían estar más felices. Natsu muy en el fondo, se reprochó el por qué le había dado tantas vueltas sin sentido.

Podía asegurarlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Había sido la mejor elección en su vida. Ninguna aventura o recompensa podía darle la emoción y felicidad que Lucy le daba. En verdad deseaba contarles a todos y todas lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, pero ahora el gremio estaba de fiesta.

Era la boda de Bisca y Alzack. Ellos no sabían muchos detalles sobre la proposición de matrimonio, pero lo que si sabían era que ella era la que se lo había propuesto.

Fue un inesperado desenlace, pero no sorprendio a muchos, ya se lo esperaban.

Lucy le había pedido que guardarán el secreto de su relación al gremio un poco más (aunque en realidad no lo estaban ocultando) pues, según había dicho ella era "su momento" (de Bisca y Alzack ) no era justo que les robaran atención.

Ese día muy apenas lograron llegar a la ceremonia, aunque, bueno, ya se había acabado la ceremonia y ahora todos se habían congregado a las afueras de la Catedral de Cardia para ver a la novia arrojar el ramo.

Lucy y Natsu venían corriendo como desquiciados desde que se habían bajado de su tren para poder llegar a tiempo a lo quedaba de la ya inexistente ceremonia de bodas.

Cuando estaban a nada de establecerse en el pequeño tumulto de gente, Bisca lanzo el ramo, y Lucy solo sintió que algo rebotó en su cabeza, lo cual la hizo detenerse de su carrera para voltear hacia atrás y ver que había sido, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Natsu al no encontrar nada en el suelo.

Si, seguro ahí estaba èl, lo que la mantuvo pasmada no fue el hecho de él estaba tras ella, si no el ramo de novia que el sostenía en las manos. Su mirada era de total confusión.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada del día. Y eso fue lo que empezó todo.

-¡Natsu, idiota!

-¡¿Por qué demonios él tiene el ramo?!

-¡Entrégalo idiota!

-¡Oigan no es mi culpa, esta cosa solo cayó en mis manos!

-¡Que excusas tan inútiles!

-No entiendo por qué se pelean por una tontería así...- farfulló el mago examinando el ramo.

-No es por lo que es, si no por lo que significa- le aclaró Lucy junto a él.

-¿Y que se supone que significa?

-Según la tradición aquella (aquél, en tu caso) que coja el ramo de la novia será la próxima en casarse, puedes verlo como un amuleto de la buena suerte.

Natsu pareció pensar duramente algo antes de que la decisión y resolución se pintará en sus facciones -Ah...bueno en ese caso- tendió el ramo hacia ella, lo miro extrañada pero aun así tomo el ramo que le ofrecía. Ellos estaban en su burbuja, muy ajenos a las miradas que se encajaban en ellos en espera de una bendita confesión o algo.

Lástima que se habían perdido ese capítulo de su vida.

La tensión romántica entre ellos era demasiado palpable como para poder ignorla.-Si esta cosa decide quien debe de casarse… ¡Cásate conmigo Lucy!- Natsu le sonrió, pero no eran sus típicas sonrisas, sino una que nunca había visto, pero que hizo acelerar mucho más rápido su corazón.

Su cara entera se había puesto roja como un tomate maduro y las palabras, o no nacían o estaban estancadas en su garganta. Y el hecho de que todos gritaran entre horrorizados, sorprendidos, extasiados y alegres por igual no le ayudo a procesar lo que había dicho.-¿Eh...?

-¡Natsu, idiota! ¡Estás haciendo todo en el orden incorrecto!- Macao y Wakaba le regañaron entre risas a lo lejos.

Natsu los miró extrañado -¿Enserio?

-¡SI!- gritaron todos-¡Primero necesitan ser novios antes de casarse!

De inmediato, Natsu lanzó una risilla triunfal que le recordó vagamente a Gajeel- ¡Lucy y yo ya somos pareja así que podemos casarnos si queremos!, ¿verdad, Lucy?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?!

-¡Buuuu! ¡traidores!

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡¿Él denso e idiota de Natsu se confesó?!

-¡Escuché eso, malditos!

-¡No lo dijimos con la intención de que no lo escucharás!

Natsu chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y cuando comenzó a arremangarse la camisa que traía para comenzar una pelea con los demás Lucy lo detuvo cuando está lo jaló débilmente de la camisa.

Natsu la miro de inmediato.- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto. Ella fijó un momento su mirada en él, antes de volverla al suelo.

-Hablabas... ¿Hablabas enserio?

-¿Sobre casarme contigo?- ella asintió- la verdad no me interesa hacer algo así de vistoso sólo para hacerlo extraoficial, después de todo sé que siempre estaremos juntos, pero supuse que a ti te gustaría hacerlo, así que si a ti te gusta y si tú lo deseas, ¿por qué no?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio aun si poder desenrollar su lengua y estaba segura que seguía extremadamente sonrojada, así que solo pudo asentir débilmente pues las miradas expectantes que recibían la cohibían bastante.

Pero ella quería oír algo más, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazo y se sorprendió al sentir un estridente palpitar al igual que el suyo en el pecho contrario. Sonrió.

-¿Tu, me amas?- era algo que tenía la necesidad de pregúntale.

-Lucy…tú, confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-Con mi vida.

-¿Crees en mí?

-Puedes apostarlo.

Natsu entonces deshizo el abrazo, pero no apartó las manos que había posado con anterioridad en sus hombros para alejarla, entonces se agachó ligeramente hasta que sus miradas se conectaron-Entonces cree y confía en mí, cuando digo que eh sido totalmente sincero y…te amo, nunca lo dudes.

Su sonrisa se extendió aun mas -Entonces...está bien, hagámoslo.- entonces fue el turno de Natsu para sonreír.

-¡¿Enserio van a casarse?!

-¡¿Vas a aceptar?!

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella muy quitada de la pena al tiempo que se abrazaba al mago por la cintura.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Creó que voy va desmayarme!

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-Apenas nos enteramos de su noviazgo, ¡Y ya se van a casar!

-Si tan solo todos estuvieran aquí...

-Pero de todos modos: ¡Felicidades, Natsu, Lucy, en hora buena!

Natsu le pasó unos brazos por los hombros apretándola en un semi abrazo.-Gracias, chicos. Y juramos que si les íbamos a contar pero tuvimos tantas misiones que no tuvimos la oportunidad.- la pareja se excusó y se rieron vergonzosamente.-Pe...Pero ya no se concentren en nosotros, que la boda es de Bisca-san y Alzack-san, se supone que es su día.

Bisca lanzó un ligero gesto despectivo -Eso está de menos. Nos han dado una gran sorpresa con esa noticia.-Alzack asintió ante las palabras de su ahora esposa y les sonrió.

-Espero que sean felices, hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Bien, bien. Basta de sentimentalismos, ¡Ahora tenemos que festejar!

 **Si, en verdad creía que había sido la mejor decisión que hubiese tomado en toda su vida.**

...

 **Año X789.**

 **Su quinto año y su vida seguía su rutina anual.**

Misiones, pagas, descansar, misiones, pagas, descansar. Era casi lo mismo, excepto por los cambios en la relación entre ellos.

El año pasado él le había propuesto matrimonio a Lucy en medio de la boda de Bisca y Alzack, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía para nada. Él no era tan idiota, sabía que era el matrimonio y los cambios que traería con ello, recordaba vagamente a alguien contarle sobre el tema.

Durante una semana que habían logrado estar en el gremio para descansar, Macao y Wakaba lo había separado de Lucy para preguntarle sobre cómo iban los planes de la ansiada boda.

Él sólo se pudo en encogerse de hombros, después de todo Lucy y él no habían tocado mucho el tema por su carga de trabajo. Macao le reprendió por ser tan descuidado, pues según el para hacer _oficial_ su compromiso, tenía que comprarle un anillo.

Así que, de camino a una misión lejos de Magnolia, mientras Lucy y Happy se encargaban de comprar unas cuantas municiones para el viaje, él se desapareció y vagueó por las calles y los puestos, ella lo dejo ir con la promesa de que regresaría para ayudar la con las bolsas de la compra.

Miro distraídamente los ventanales de los puestos hasta que un apartado de negocios al fondo de la calle le llamó su atención.

 _"Bingo"_ pensó al tiempo que aceleró sus pasos hacia la tienda. Cuando entró fue recibido por el tendero, que era un señor ya entrado en edad pero con un mirar amable. Mientras se acercaba a él, Natsu notó los precios de las joyas, no eran ni baratas ni muy caras. Le pareció razonable. No era una persona que se preocupara mucho por el dinero, después de todo, llevando la vida que llevaba, el dinero era lo que más le sobraba.-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Quisiera un anillo de compromiso.-

El anciano le sonrió jocosamente.-¿Te vas a casar?

-¿Ha?, ah, sí...

-¡Ho, ho. Pues felicidades!

-Gracias.

-Bien deja que te muestre lo que tengo.-el dueño saco un cojinete de terciopelo negro con tintineantes anillos con coloridos diamantes en sus puntas.-Escogé el que quieras. -en silencio se recargo en el mostrador observando analíticamente los anillos, hasta que su mirada se estaciono en uno en específico y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

Su arnés era de un brillante oro y era coronado con un diamante, que no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, que a primera vista parecía incoloro pero cuando la luz lo rozaba lanzaba destellos rosados, los cuales le recordaban a la marca del gremio de Lucy-Quiero este.-le dio el anillo al viejo tendero, esté lo tomó y lo colocó en una pequeña cajita negra. Cuando estaba dispuesto a entregar el dinero por el anillo, dos pares de anillos le llamaron la atención.

-¿Podría mostrarme esos de allá? -dijo al tiempo que colocaba la cantidad requerida de dinero en las manos del anciano.

-Eso son anillos de matrimonio, ¿Planeas comprar todos de una vez?... espera, ¿eres mago de Fairy Tail?

-Si.-contestó automáticamente con orgullo.

-¡Excelente!, tengo algo que tal vez te interesará.- el viejo se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda dejándolo esperando.

Por su parte él se mantuvo observando los destellos rosados del diamante, cada vez se convencía más de que le gustaría a Lucy.

Cuando regresó traía en sus manos una caja igual a la que él tenía en las manos con el anillo de Lucy.

-¿Qué es eso, viejo?-pregunto curioso por el contenido. El dueño se acomodó mejor sus lentes antes de hablar.

-Estos son unos anillos de matrimonio que un miembro de Fairy Tail vino a pedir que hiciera, pero él nunca volvió por ellos, de eso ya hace muchos años.-abrió la cajita y reveló dos anillos dorados, eran iguales en casi todos los aspectos, excepto por en el tamaño-Son bastante sencillos, de hecho, pero lo importante es esto. -tomo uno y apuntó a un punto en específico en la parte interna del anillo. Él se acercó y miro sorprendido la icónica marca del gremio grabada cuidadosamente en el oro.-Supuse que te interesaría, ya que eres del mismo gremio.

-Y no te equivocas, viejo. ¡Me los llevó!-exclamó emocionado el mago.-Estoy seguro de que les gustará Lucy.

-¿Así se llama tu prometida?, supongo que está en el gremio contigo.

-Sip, así es. -dijo sonriente.

El anciano le devolvió la sonrisa-bueno, en verdad espero le guste mi trabajo.

...

Ya por la noche mientras descansaban en la posada escogida del día, Natsu estaba ansioso por mostrarle lo que había comprado a Lucy. Una vez Happy había caído dormido, la pareja había decidido tomar el aire en la parte trasera de su habitación, que por suerte daba hacia un pequeño jardín.

Lucy se adelantó a él y se sentó afuera, mientras tanto él tomo su bolsa y la arrastró junto a él hasta que se sentó a lado de Lucy, la colocó frente a él y comenzó a buscar entre sus pertenencias.

-¿Que buscas? -pregunto ella ligeramente curiosa.

-te quiero mostrar algo que compre para ti.-respondió al tiempo que dejaba de mover su mano una vez dio con sus objetivos.

Lucy se acomodó mejor en su lugar y espero paciente a que él le diera lo que sea que fuese que hubiera comprado para ella.

-Ten.-en un movimiento rápido dejó en la cajita negra en sus manos.

-¿Y esto es...?- Lucy masculló confundida esperando una respuesta de él.

-Un anillo-explicó cómo si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Lucy lo miro estupefacta y con las manos temblorosas por la emoción abrió la caja, y cuando se reveló el contenido casi chilló de felicidad.

Era el anillo más hermoso que hubiese visto en su vida, era muy simple y nada extravagante pero a sus ojos se convirtió en la joya más hermosa y más por que Natsu la había escogido pensando en ella.

-Es hermoso, gracias Natsu -susurró extasiada con su regalo.

-Lamento no habértelo dado antes.-dijo él al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado.

-No pasa nada, está bien, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba. Gracias- y para expresar aún más su felicidad se lanzó sobre él y beso repetidamente sus mejillas juguetonamente, él se agitó tratando supuestamente de evitarla, pero estaba más que gustoso de recibir los labios de ella, aunque fuera en sus mejillas.

Cuando terminaron su juego y se separaron, Lucy, aún con su gran sonrisa fuertemente plantada en sus labios admiró largamente el anillo que ahora se encontraba en su dedo anular, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía le gustaba más.

-También compre esto.-Natsu llamó nuevamente su atención ofreciéndole otra caja igual a la anterior sólo que está era ligeramente más grande. Esta vez ella no tardó y sólo la abrió totalmente sin poner algo de misticismo. Su sonrisa creció más de ser posible.

Eran anillos de matrimonio.

-Son hermosos...

Natsu le sonrió emocionado -Tienes que ver esto, sé que te gustará.-cogió uno de los anillos y se lo mostró- Mira en el interior.

Lucy lo tomó entre sus dedos y miro el interior como le había dicho su pareja. Jadeo sorprendida ante el descubrimiento.

-La marca de Fairy Tail... ¿Cómo los conseguiste?- preguntó totalmente sirpendida con lo que veía.

-El viejo de la tienda me dijo que alguien los mando a hacer hace mucho tiempo y nunca regreso por ellos, pensé que te gustarían así que los compre.-le sonrió y ella está vez no fue por sus mejillas, sino al contrario, cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso, que cabe destacar no era para nada casto. Se aseguró de transmitirle una y mil cosas en el casi desesperado gesto.

Se separaron un momento cuando el aire se hizo necesario, ella le sonrió dulcemente y acarició las hebras rosadas retirándolas levemente con sus dedos de su rostro en una tierna y fantasmal caricia.

Natsu no dijo ni hizo nada más, simplemente disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba. Ella se acomodó en su regazo, lo cual le hizo a él inclinarse un poco hacia atrás sobre sus palmas. Sus cuerpos se encontraban en un íntimo contacto y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.-Te amo...-farfulló Lucy acercándose más a él haciendo que es se inclinará un poco más hacia abajo, ahora estaba sobre sus codos.

-Lo sé...-contestó él en el mismo tono. Sus ojos se perdieron en los contrarios y su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada.

El tiempo pareció congelarse sólo para ellos dos.

Lucy paseo sus manos por el cabello de Natsu jalándolo ligeramente sin intención de hacerle algún daño, bajo por su rostro y paro en su cuello.

Lo sostuvo suavemente por la nuca y con los dedos acarició levemente sus labios. Se acercó más empujando a Natsu lentamente contra el suelo.

Una vez totalmente recostado, ella se permitió acomodarse mejor encima de él haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a una misma altura. Su largo pelo cayó como una cortina dorada a cada lado de su cabeza.

Él alzó una mano y tomó un mechón entre sus dedos y lo llevo detrás de la oreja de ella.-Te amo...-murmuró Natsu, al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente su mano por detrás de la cabeza de ella. Lucy le sonrió débilmente hipnotizada al igual que él por la atmósfera creada y los ojos contrarios.

-Lo sé...-masculló suavemente como respuesta totalmente perdida.

Y sólo eso bastó para que ambos se jalarán mutuamente haciendo chocar sus bocas en un apasionado beso sin restricciones de cualquier tipo.

Se habían hundido en un profundo hoyo del que, en verdad, no deseaban salir.

...

Después de darle un anillo a Lucy no dejaron pasar mucho tiempo para realizar la ceremonia. En menos de un mes ya estaban oficialmente casados.

Había elegido invierno para casarse, ¿por qué?, Lucy había dicho:

 _-¿Qué te parece si guardamos la primavera para cuando ellos vuelvan?_

 _-Por mi está bien, pero, ¿deseas hacer esto de nuevo?_

 _-¿Tú no quieres?_

 _-¡Espera!, no me malentiendas. Yo podría casarme contigo mil veces y no arrepentirme_

Por esa razón habían decidido guardar su primavera. Por más absurdo e imposible que fuera...

...

La ceremonia había sido muy al estilo típico de Fairy Tail.

Un total desastre.

Lleno de risas, felicidad y más desastre. Si no se rompían un par de ventanas, botellas o una que otra silla o mesa no era una verdadera fiesta para Fairy Tail.

Nunca pensó que fueran una pareja muy conocida (en verdad creía que solo lo sabían los miembros del gremio)pues hubo algunos (muchos) que se colaron en la ceremonia y posteriormente en la fiesta, secretamente se enteró por Lyon que eran la pareja platónica de muchos y que salían al menos una vez a la semana en la revista mas famosa de Fiore, incluso le había mostrado la revista que contenía fotografías de ellos dos tomadas a lo lejos, igualmente tampoco sabía que tenían fans (eso lo había tomado aún más por sorpresa) ya que habían recibido muchas felicitaciones de muchas personas que nunca había visto pero que se declararon fervientes seguidores de su carrera de cómo magos.

Ahora que llevaban una vida oficialmente de casados, sus sospechas se cumplieron.

En realidad no había cambiado casi nada su relación, excepto tal vez, el hecho de que comenzaron a dormir en la misma habitación cuando regresaban al gremio.

Durante sus viajes ellos compartían habitación para economizar (aunque no fuera realmente necesario) así que no fue nada estrictamente nuevo, dormían juntos en la misma cama, eso también era ya común, Lucy siempre solía cocinar en sus viajes cuando no se quedaban en una posada, había aprendido hace ya bastantes años pues alegaba que se negaba a vivir a base de pescado en sus misiones, en fin, él podría mencionar una y mil cosas más sobre su vida con Lucy, pero aún cuando ya nada era nuevo, aun cuando todo ya era común entre los dos...ah...no entendía por qué se seguía emocionado como si fuera la primera vez. No creía que eso fuese a cambiar. Él era feliz con Lucy.

...

Lucy se despertó debido a un rayo de luz que se había colado entre las cortinas. Gimió ligeramente con disgusto y removió en el cálido abrazo de Natsu, tratando de recobrar el sueño perdido, lo supuso, era inútil.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente aún medio dormida, no se levantaría todavía, estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverse.

Su boca se estiró en una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posaron en las manos entrelazadas, de Natsu y ella, donde sus anillos brillaban débilmente con la poca luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitacion.

Muy en contra de su deseo se levantó para hacer el desayuno, pues tenía hambre y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió a la cocina que estaba en el piso de abajo. Esta vez no estaban en el gremio sino que en su propia casa.

Nunca habían tenido necesidad alguna de tener un lugar propio (al menos ya no cuando empezaron su agitado estilo de vida) a decir verdad a ella no le hubiera molestado seguir semi viviendo en Fairy Hills pero tampoco le molestaba tener su casa propia, moverse por su espacio propio le había traído de nuevo viejas y nostálgicas memorias de cuando ella tenía su propio apartamento.

Un día, Natsu había llegado de quien sabe que parte y le había preguntado si debería de comprar una casa propia para los dos (y Happy) e irse a vivir allí, en vez de vivir en Fairy Hills.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que el pensara tan seriamente sobre conseguir una casa propia cuando ella sabía que era la clase de persona que no se preocupaba por esa clase de detalles.

-¿Deberíamos de comprar una casa para nosotros?

-¿Por qué de repente dices eso?

-No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió...

Y si pensó que la simple idea se quedaría como lo que era, una idea, nunca espero que al día siguiente Natsu la arrastrara por las calles de Magnolia hacia un lugar en específico.

Era una casa de dos pisos que no se veía muy grande desde afuera. Pensamiento que se borró una vez vio el interior. No estaba muy lejos del gremio y era un viaje corto entre los dos.

Tal casa obviamente no era para nada barata, y mucho más cuando se enteró de que ya estaba ligeramente amueblada. Básicamente les costaba lo que una misión S (normal, en sus nuevos términos) les daría.

Lucy estudio la situación siendo ella la que manejaba las finanzas. Era cara, sí, pero estaba segura de que tenían mucho más guardado y pagar esa clase de cantidad seria como raspar la punta del iceberg.

Así que, volvieron al día siguiente y compraron la casa.

Y eso, a reducidas cuentas, había sido como había conseguido su casa. Natsu parecía más feliz que ella, pero en fin, no negaría que también le gustaba su nuevo estilo de vida, aun si no podía provecharlo al máximo por su trabajo.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras distraídamente acaricio la gran foto de su boda que estaba en la pared cuando paso frente a ella.

Si algo le gustaba de esa casa era que era como un lienzo en blanco y ella estaba dispuesta a llenarlo con buenos y preciosos recuerdos junto a Natsu.

 **Ella era feliz con Natsu.**

…

 **Año X790.**

 **Un año más comenzó mientras el invierno más duro que hubiesen vivido seguía si pena alguna por Fiore**.

Y entretanto disfrutaban sus auto declaradas vacaciones, libres de cualquier mision eso si, no sin antes asegurarse de que el gremio estaría estable hasta el día que regresaran a la accion.

Vacaciones, las cuales, un día fueron descaradamente interrumpidas cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Cuando Lucy fue a atender encontró al mensajero del Consejo temblando del otro lado de la puerta con el bigote congelado, ahora se sentía mal por hacerlo esperar tanto.

Este le entrego una voluminosa carta con el sello del Consejo de Magia estampado en ella, lo tomo y le dio una propina al pobre señor cartero.

Ella miro extrañada la carta, pues el Consejo no solía mandarles cartas a menos que desearan su presencia ante ellos y mucho menos llegaba a principios de año. Dudaba mucho que fuera un saludo de año nuevo.

Camino hacia la sala donde Natsu se encontraba jugando con Happy. -¿Quién era?- preguntó él tan pronto la vio sentarse a su lado.

Él y Happy detuvieron su juego y se centraron en ella.-Era el cartero del Consejo.-respondió tranquilamente-Vino a entregar esto.-alzó el sobre que tenía en la mano para lo apreciaran mejor.

-¿Y que dice, Lucy?-pregunto Happy revoloteando sobre ella –Ábrela ya.-apuró

-Dudo que sean saludos-Natsu bufó con el ceño fruncido ante la realización.

-Que agudo eres, cariño, justamente yo pensé lo mismo. Pero qué más da, sabemos bien lo que es, es hora de trabajar.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua fastidiado -Tks. Ni siquiera nos dejan disfrutar plenamente nuestra vacaciones, después de tanto que nos esforzamos por conseguirlas….- se cruzó de brazos malhumorado.

-Vamos, vamos, trabajo es trabajo. Sabes que no lo podemos rechazar, despues de todo, es la condición del Consejo por perdonarnos tantos desastres.

-¡Ábrelo, Lucy!

-Ya voy, no me apresures estúpido gato…- Lucy abrió el sobre sin mucha prisa, desdobló las varias hojas de las que se componía la carta, ahora entendía por qué estaba tan voluminosa.

Leyó la primera oración de la carta y se quedó congelada un momento, antes de empezar a leer locamente la carta entera, repitiendo una y otra vez los párrafos cruciales. Oh mierda, no podía creerlo.-Una misión SS…-respiró lentamente tratando de procesar tal hecho.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Natsu se paró de un salto de su asiento -¡¿Una clase SS, hablas enserio?!- Lucy asintió releyendo por enésima vez el mismo párrafo donde decían la clase de misión que harían.

-¡Pero ustedes ni siquiera son magos clase S!-replicó Happy igual de alterado que Natsu. No es que fueran débiles, y por eso no hubiesen alcanzado ese nivel, si no por porque el ser mago clase S era algo que era decidido por el gremio y los exámenes de magos clase S se había cancelado hace tiempo en Fairy Tail, por el momento solo se encontraban concentrandos en sobrevivir.

Lucy tomo las hojas y las puso a la altura de sus caras para leyeran el contenido-Pues ahora lo somos…-aseguro volviendo las hojas hacia ella –Una misión clase SS…mision de diez años…-repitió nuevamente mas para si misma que para sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué se llaman así?...no me digas… ¡¿Va a durar diez años?!-grito horrorizado el gato comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Natsu suspiró -Se llaman así, porque nunca han sido terminadas en menos de diez años.-contestó Natsu con seriedad.- ¿Qué piensas, Lucy…?- Lucy lo miró un momento antes de regresar la mirada a la carta.

-Tampoco es como si pudiéramos rechazarla, y menos considerando la recompensa que nos darán cuando la completemos…así que tratemos de regresar con vida, ¿Sí?-musitó con un falso humor. Natsu le abrazó tratando de calmar la ansiedad que estaba creciendo en ellos dos rápidamente.

-Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes por nada, saldremos de esta como siempre-la consoló acariciando su cabeza con premura -¡Veló como una nueva aventura, Lucy!, ¡Un reto!, ¿Verdad Happy?

-¡AYE!

-¡Vamos a demostrar en poder de Fairy Tail y de lo que somos capaces!-animó comenzando a emocionarse. Lucy solo pudo sonreírle. Natsu estaba tratando de animarla aún cuando él mismo estaba inseguro.- ¡Nos desharemos del nombre de _diez años_ , y lograremos terminarla antes de lo que nadie hubiese imaginado! ¡Impondremos nuestro propio récord!

Y como siempre, ella solo pudo contestar:-¡SI!

…

Natsu, Lucy y Happy partieron rumbo a una nueva aventura, no, esto era un reto.

Ese mismo día habían ido al gremio a contarles su situación y a pedir que cuidaran su casa mientras no estaban, la verdad nadie sabía cuánto se iban a tardar en regresar.

Así que, como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, dejaron todo en manos de Macao (pues era el cuarto maestro) hasta su llegada, no sin antes dejar una clara advertencia por parte de Lucy de que no excediera gastos y no gastaran las cuotas del gremio en tonterías.

Romeo con tristeza los vio partir un día frio de principios de año, con la promesa de volver a casa pronto. Le había prometido a Natsu que se haría mucho más fuerte para cuando el volviera, y había prometido a Lucy mantener vigilado a su padre y los presupuestos.

-¡Suerte, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Happy!

 **Y lo último que había visto de ellos era sus brazos estirados en lo alto, sus dedos tensados en la seña del gremio antes de transformarse en un adiós.**

….

 **Año X791.**

 **Habían pasado siete años desde el accidente de la isla Tenroujima además faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un año y medio desde que Natsu, Lucy y Happy había salido rumbo a su, misión de diez años.**

Romeo suspiró pesadamente mirando el mar brillar bajo el sol. Observó tan intensamente el horizonte como si esperaba a que algo pasara.

-¿Cuánto más seguirás viendo el mar?-le pregunto Bisca al aparecer detrás de él, Alzack se encontraba a su lado-Nuestro trabajo terminó, así que regresamos al gremio .

A pesar de eso Romeo siguió viendo el mar como si de algún trance se tratará -Si no regresamos pronto tu papá se preocupará- insistió.

-Tú papá nos pidió que te ciudadanos, Romeo- él asintió débilmente pero aun así no despegó su mirada del horizonte.

Bisca hizo una mueca de comprensión

\- Romeo, entiendo cómo te sientes pero...-fue contada a media oración por su marido que negó con la cabeza pidiéndole en silencio que no siguiera.

Todos entendían lo que sentía Romeo. Era un sentimiento más que mutuo.

…

Un día _Christina versión 2_ apareció por el cielo de Magnolia y Ichiya de Blue Pegasus cayó (literalmente) del cielo con su fiel sequito detrás de él, tan pronto pusieron un pie en el suelo, estos comenzaron a coquetear descaradamente con todas las chicas (las que quedaban) del gremio.

-¡Suficiente!, caballeros, no estamos aquí para divertirnos.-dijo el fanático del perfume haciéndolos parar en seco.

Macao los miro con disgusto- ¡Oye, Ichiya! ¿que estas...

- _¡Men!_ -exclamó su rara frase típica haciendo una de sus poses de hermoso play boy con ese anormal brillo alrededor de él-Nunca olvide el perfume de la amistad de con quienes eh luchado a su lado.

-Valió la pena usar el archivador de información y la movilidad de Christina para investigar el nivel de Ethernano de Fiore.-agregó Hibiki. Sus palabras hicieron clic instantáneamente en ellos, tanto que Wakaba dejó caer su cigarrillo.

-¡Tenroujima todavía existe!

Oh, por todos los dioses.

…

No podían terminar de creer que habían quedado congelados (y aparentemente legalmente muertos) durante siete años. Era demasiada información como para procesarla totalmente.

Simplemente no le puedes decir eso a alguien que acababa de despertar de lo que había parecido un corto sueño y esperar que lo acepte con una sonrisa.

Para ellos fue un momento, para el mundo fueron siete largos años.

Cuando volvieron a Magnolia les hizo sentir mejor el hecho de que nada parecía haber cambiado gravemente en la ciudad, las mismas calles, los mismos negocios, la misma gente (aunque un poco mayor de lo que recordaban). Ver el edificio del gremio intacto y tal cual como estaba como cuando partieron los hizo aún más felices.

Pero aun si hubieran pasado siente años, no esperaban que sus miembros del gremio se redujeran tan precariamente, la última vez eran el doble o el triple de los que eran ahora. Aún así, fueron recibidos entre llantos, mocos, vítores y berridos de alegría.

Recibieron muchas noticias buenas como el hecho de que Bisca y Alzack estaban casados y tenían una hija. Al igual que recibieron otras no tan buenas, como el hecho de que habían sido descartados como el gremio número uno de Fiore por un nuevo gremio que no llevaba mucho en pie. Sabertooht.

Entonces el maestro Makarov estudio la situación por la cual debió de pasar el gremio cuidadosamente, asi que llegó a la conclusión: no sabía que demonios pasaba exactamente. -¿Cómo es que pudieron mantener el edificio del gremio?-preguntó con curiosidad, ya que las deudas anuales del gremio no eran para nada pequeñas, eso sin contar las costosas reparaciones que había que hacer cada que hicieran una fiesta en el gremio, y sus niños, aunque quisieran, no hubieran podido saldar tan monstruosas deudas.

-¿Es que acaso no te lo dijeron?-preguntó Macao extrañado.

-Decirme, ¿Qué?- devolvió la pregunta el anciano poniéndose serio casi de inmediato.

-La manera en la en la que sustenta el gremio, claro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestionó Erza sin entender a donde quería llegar Macao.

-Ah…verán, es un poco vergonzoso de admitir...

-Sin rodeos, viejo-espetó Gray exasperado de que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

Suspiró.-...Bueno...la verdad es que Natsu y Lucy estuvieron haciendo las misiones clase S para poder mantener el gremio.-tan pronto dijo eso, la información recibida parecía no haber llegado rápidamente a sus cerebros, pues se tardaron más de lo debido en reaccionar.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

-¡Debes de estar bromeando, viejo!

-Pero es cierto-le secundaron Max y Warren.- Después de que desaparecieron, ellos comenzaron a hacer misiones clase S para mantener el gremio y siempre dejan la mayor parte de la recompensa para pagar las deudas.

-Y… ¿Y donde están ellos?- tartamudeo el tercero, aún no podía creer que fuera cierto. Su pregunta les saco expresiones tristes a los demás confundiéndolos.

-Lucy, Natsu y Happy no están aquí ahora…

-No han pasado por el gremio en casi un año y medio-agregó Kinana desde atrás de la barra- No sabemos cuándo volverán, después de todo el Consejo les envió a una misión clase SS...

Ante eso el tercer maestro hizo una expresión que hizo que sus facciones casi se vierán demoníacas -¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó severamente Makarov-¡¿Por qué demonios el Consejo expone así a mis niños?! -el aura del tercero comenzó a emanar fuera de él peligrosamente -¡Ellos ni siquiera son magos clase S!

-¡Tranquilo maestro! -gritaron alterados los demás.

-¡Por favor no rompa nada o Lucy nos cortará la cabeza, eso no está en el presupuesto!

-¡El Consejo los hizo clase S antes de que partieran!

-¡Si, cierto! ¡les asignaron una misión de diez años, eso es todo lo que sabemos, así que por favor, no rompa nada!-y así, todos confesaron rápidamente todo lo que sabían al respecto, todo con tal de que el tercero se calmara y no la armara en grande, en verdad no deseaban que Lucy se enojará con ellos por exceder el presupuesto, porque Lucy cuando se enojaba era igual de horrible que Erza.

El aura se apagó de inmediato y los recién llegados los miraron aún más pasmados. -¡¿Ellos ya son clase S?! -chilló Gray. Eso simplemente no le parecía justo (no podía evitarlo, su lado competitivo era el que hablaba) - ¡¿Qué más no sabemos, eh?! ¡Díganlo ahora!

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, como si se estuvieran pasando la bronca, hasta que Macao suspiró derrotado -¿Por qué demonios no les contaron todo de camino acá? -sopeso.-Bueno, creo que agregando el hecho de que ellos están casados...no hay nada más...¿creo?

Y sólo eso más, causó un colapso mental en la mayoría de los recién llegados, tanto, que ya no tuvieron fuerzas ni para gritar lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza.

Unos se dejaron caer en el suelo rendidos, otros parecían estar a punto de desmayarse, otros mas estaban brillando de emoción por la noticia (Levy, Mirajane y Lissana) y una sólo pudo balbucear felicitaciones a los no presentes (Erza) mientras agitaba a alguien que se había cruzado en su camino tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-¿Qué demonios pasó mientras no estábamos?...

-¿La coneja y Salamander...?

\- Imagínate como reaccionamos nosotros- le apoyó Warren- También nos sorprendimos. ¡se le propuso en medio de la boda de Bisca y Alzack!

Gray gruño aún tratando de sobreponerse de las continuas sorpresas-¿Que más nos dirán? ¿Que tienen una gran y hermosa casa frente a río con un frondoso y un bonito jardín? -Gray bufó con un ácido humor.

-De hecho viven a unos cuantos minutos de aquí. ¿Cómo supiste sobre su casa?

-¡¿Es cierto?!-exclamó sorprendido.

Bisca asintió dándole razón -Sí, compraron una casa cerca del gremio, es muy bonita de hecho. Después les diremos dónde queda.

-¡Oh no puedo creerlo! ¡Lu-chan casada y con Natsu!-gritó extasiada Levy ante la noticia.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos~!

-Nunca me imaginé que ese chico fuera a madurar tanto...- susurró al aire Gildarts con una clase de orgullo paterno - ¡Por cierto descubrí que soy el padre de Cana!-dijo mientras abrazaba a la susodicha, ella por su parte, avergonzada como estaba se retorció en el abrazo tratando de alejar al mago de ella.

Aunque sorprendidos por eso, fueron ignorados a favor del tercero-Entonces no hay fecha para que regresen...

-Así es-musitó Macao-Si tan sólo ustedes hubieran aparecido antes...aunque eso no asegura que se hubieran encontrado pronto con ellos.

-Cierto.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-preguntó Lissana sin entender bien de que hablaban.

-¿Hmn?, oh si. Ellos no se quedaban mucho tiempo en el gremio, y cuando pasaban a lo sumo se quedaban una semana antes de irse en otra misión. Puedo asegurar que incluso tienen fama de hacer cualquier trabajo, siempre y cuando sea bien pagado.

-Seee...incluso son tan famosos con las misiones clase S que la mayoría de ellas llegan a Fairy Tail en lugar de otros gremios.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó mientras no estaban?!

...

Pasaron dos meses más y aún no había rastro de sus amigos. Sabían que era inútil esperar a que de un día para otro aparecieran por las puertas del gremio.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y ellos trataban de acoplarse a su nueva vida en el año X791. De alguna manera el hecho de que tanto Lucy como Natsu fueran magos clase S había encendido mechas de competitividad en varios (Gray y Gajeel principalmente) que trataban desesperadamente de recuperar el tiempo involuntariamente perdido. Era un poco inútil, pero era su manera de sobrellevar todo lo que estaban viviendo así que nadie dijo nada.

Un día las chicas los llevaron (a algunos por la fuerza) a la casa de Natsu y Lucy como hace tiempo habían prometido, pues según alegaron hoy limpiarían la casa y ellos tenían que ayudar.

No es como si les hubieran pedido que limpiaran la casa antes de marcharse a su misión pero ellos de todos modos se encargaban de ello cada cierto tiempo.

-Wooo... -Erza y compañía bisbisearon en cuanto pararon frente a la casa-Es mejor de lo pensé…

La casa no era muy extravagante y no se veía muy grande a pesar de componerse de dos pisos, y si, estaba también frente al rio y tenía un bonito jardín delantero y ya podían imaginarse como sería el trasero, justo como Gray había dicho.-Conocido a Natsu pensé que sería algo más…

-¿Extravagante?-agregó Laki con una sonrisilla compresiva-Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, pero bueno, supongo que la gente cambia.

-Verdad.- le secundo Bisca-Lucy me conto que Natsu fue quien la escogió, ¿quién podría pensar él tendría siquiera algo de gusto?

-Se ve un poco pequeña considerando toda la mierda que Natsu guardaba, no deben de tener mucho espacio-Gray lanzó el pensamiento al aire estudiando la fachada de la casa desde distintos ángulos.

-De hecho el exterior te engaña gratamente-Kinana aseguró jocosa- Es bastante espaciosa.-se rio al tiempo que se acercó para abrir la puerta.

La mayoria se agruparon en las escalinata de la casa peleándose por conseguir un mejor puesto para poder entrar primero, la curiosidad morbosa de ver que había allí dentro los corroía.

Kinana abrió la puerta con la llave dorada que hace tiempo le había sido entregada por Lucy, antes de irse con la promesa de regresar pronto.

Abrió la puerta y casi de inmediato se hizo a un lado cuando una avalancha de brazos y piernas estuvo a punto de venírsele encima. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los ansiosos perpetradores cayeron estrepitosa y dolorosamente en el suelo de madera.-Tengan cuidado, chicos. No queremos tener que explicarle a Lucy porque su piso se fracturó.-aseveró Laki en un leve regaño.

-¡En verdad es muy espaciosa!- clamarón fascinadas Mirajane y Levy entrando por último a la casa – ¡Y es muy espaciosa también!

De inmediato todos se levantaron y comenzaron a curiosear por todo la casa.

Gajeel subió las escaleras con intención de ir a la planta alta hasta que un gran cuadro en la pared le llamo la atención. Cuando se acercó completamente, logro apreciarlo mejor, y al detallarlo bien su quijada se desencajo.-Esto no es ninguna broma después de todo…-masculló aun turbado-¡Hey enana! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Al poco tiempo, Levy apareció por la entrada de lo que pensó era la sala -¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!-gruño Levy acercándose a el –Y no deberías de tomar las cosas de otros así como si nada podrías…¡Oh por todos los dioses!-Levy se acercó a él y le arrebato el cuadro de las manos más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado-¡Kyaaa! ¡es tan hermoso, no puedo creerlo!, ¡chicos, vengan a ver esto!-pronto una gran estampida de personas salió de todas partes y se aglomeraron a su alrededor-¿No es hermoso?-pregunto totalmente alucinada la maga al tiempo que giraba el cuadro en sus manos hacia ellos para que lo vieranlo por igual.

-¡Kyaaa!

-Espera...de repente sentí que en verdad envejecí esos siete años...

-¡Lucy-san y Natsu-san se ven tan bien juntos!, ¿no es así, Charle?

-Siempre supe que acabarían juntos-bufó la gata -recuerda que puedo predecir el futuro...oh, así que el gato también vive con ellos.

-Oh...no...no se ven tan mal juntos.- balbuceó Erza con vergüenza.

-Juvia piensa que es una hermosa foto, Juvia también piensa que Lucy ya no es más un rival en el amor de Juvia.

-¡Se ven tan enamorados! -Lissana detalló la fotografía de la pareja. Él vestido de traje y ella con un hermoso vestido de novia, pero quizá lo más notable e importante eran sus enormes sonrisas y miradas de amor mutuas con un escenario nevado detrás.

Fue entonces que para todos los pequeños detalles se hicieron más notables.

Ver la cocina les hizo imaginarse verlos comer juntos entre risas y chistes, en el jardín, divertidos días de jugarretas entre ellos, en la sala, sentados en el sillón; ella leyendo un libro y el con la cabeza en su regazo dormitando al disfrutar de un cómodo silencio entre ellos donde las palabras no surgían ni hacían falta.

Cuando voltearon hacía la puerta no pudieron evitar imaginarlos parados en el porche, aún sin atreverse a abrir la puerta. Se permitirían mostrar su cansancio al otro al igual que su preocupación sobre lo que aún desconocían de su nueva y peligrosa misión, pues ahora, temían y se negaban más a morir.

Tenían algo por lo que regresar.

Se tomarían de la mano en un fuerte apretón mutuo tratando de tranquilizar los traicioneros nervios, él le diría unas palabras de ánimo y ella le sonreiría agradecida, para que al final ella se levantará sobre la punta de sus pies acortando la distancia en un suave beso antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Imaginarse tal imagen los hizo cohibirse con tristeza y culpabilidad.

Porque ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos, porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Por qué Acnología se había metido. Por qué no habían podido vencer a un dragón, sus amigos terminaron pagando el precio.

Habían sacrificado parte de su vida peleando, esforzándose y arriesgando su vida para mantener intactos los recuerdos que ellos tenían con la esperanza de que volverían algún día. No podían estar más agradecidos, pero era hora de que pararán. Habían sacrificado lo suficiente.

...

Levy y Erza entraron en la recámara principal de la casa, habían sido mandadas a limpiar el polvo recolectado en esta. Entraron en silencio y lentamente como si no quisieran interrumpir algo. Se asombraron del tamaño de la cama y del cuarto en sí. Cuando entraron por completo encendieron las luces del lugar para ver mejor donde tenían que limpiar exactamente.

El lugar estaba lleno de cosas y fotografías de ambos. Estaban tan concentradas apreciando la habitación que muy tarde notaron la pared detrás de ellas.

-Entonces no era mentira que Natsu guardaba recuerdos de todas las misiones que hizo con Lu-chan-Levy soltó una ligera risa enternecida. Erza se acercó a la pared casi completamente repleta de carteles o recuerdos de viejas misiones, había incluso algunos carteles que ya estaban amarillentos por el tiempo, sin embargo aún en perfectas condiciones.

-Esto es algo extremista, creo.- Erza estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver un traje de maid que tenía una tarjeta explicando que fue el traje que Lucy uso en su primera misión juntos, habia también una tarjeta con la leyenda: _Salamander._ Incluso había un enorme pedazo de escombro que también tenía una tarjeta pegada en él.

Se concentró nuevamente en los carteles de misión, reconociendo algunos de los más viejos y otros tantos en los que habían hecho equipo, pero en algún punto los carteles sólo ilustraban propuestas rebuscadas, extrañas, unas no especificaban la misión, y otras eran vulgarmente arriesgadas, lo único común en ellas era las grandes y en algunos casos absurdas recompensas.-Supongo que no exageraron cuando dijeron que hacían cualquier tipo de misión siempre y cuando tuvieran una buena recompensa...

-Mira ese-Levy apuntó a un cartel que estaba en lo alto de la pared -Oh por... ¡nunca había visto una misión con tal cantidad! ¡800.000 Jewels!

-¿ _Más plus_...?-dijo extrañada Erza al ver lo escrito con pulmón rojo cerca del precio.-Pienso que eso sería suficiente como para mantener en regla al gremio durante casi un año, independientemente de lo que signifique ese _plus._

-El cartel no específica la misión, pero por el precio no puedo ni comenzar a imaginarme qué clase de trabajo debió haber sido eso...-Ver los carteles de misión las hizo pensar nuevamente y reiterar la decisión unitaria que silenciosamente habían formado entre ellos hace unos momentos en el piso de abajo.

Cuando llegarán de su misión ellos estarían ahí, esperandolos en el gremio, en la casa por la que habían arriesgado más que la vida para mantenerla intacta para ellos, entonces, cuando abrieran las puertas estarían ahí con una sonrisa para darles la bienvenida y decirles al fin...que podían parar.

Habían hecho suficiente.

Tal vez darles las gracias nunca sería lo suficiente como para compensarlos.

...

Hasta el momento todo seguía su correcto curso, o eso era hasta que el Tercero ahora, Quinto anunció su participación en los juegos mágicos.

-¡Este año seguramente ganaremos!

-Siempre terminamos humillados...

-¿Acaso Natsu y Lucy no participaron con ustedes?

-No, y tampoco fue su culpa, por alguna extraña y caprichosa obra del destino siempre estaban de misión por la fecha de los juegos.

-Eso si es difícil de creer, ¿Natsu no lanzando todo al demonio por participar?

-No lo sé, tal vez Lucy lo sabe mantener centrado.

El Quinto carraspeó para llamar la atención todos en el gremio -como sea, uno de nuestros objetivos es obtener el premio de los juegos mágicos, ¡y nuestro segundo objetivo es recuperar nuestro título como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore!

-¡SI!

...

Después del anuncio todo mundo estaba con los ánimos totalmente encendidos y el ambiente olía a una pronta y ruidosa fiesta.

O eso fue hasta que una esfera luminosa apareció flotando tambaleante entre las puertas del gremio, dicha esfera flotó hasta posarse (aún en el aire) justo en medio del gremio, entonces la voz severa de Porlyusica resonó en todo el lugar exaltándolos.-Hay algunas cosas que llegaron medio muertas a mi bosque que les pertenecen y quisieran que vinieran por ellas, son una molestia.-después la esfera explotó.

-¿Que se supone que eso significa?

-¿"Medio muertas" dijo...?

-Erza, Gray. ¿Pueden hacerse cargo de eso?- les pidió Makarov seriamente.

-Claro, maestro. Vamos Gray..., pero antes ponte algo de ropa si es que no quieres ser golpeado por ella.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Y mi ropa?!

-Se los encargó.

...

Caminaron por el bosque en busca de la casa de Porlyusica, no es como si no supieran el lugar exacto donde se encontraban la vieja doctora, si no porque el camino los traicionó de vez en cuando, y tuvieron que recordar (por quien sabe cuánta vez) que habían pasado siete años. No podían esperar que algo tan volátil como un bosque se mantuviera tal y como ellos recordaban.

Gray parecía a punto de explotar si no salían de esa parte del bosque pronto, pues todas las ramas, rocas y demás cosas parecían dispuestas a chocar contra el.- ¡Hay que apresurarnos y salir de este maldito lugar!

-Calmante Gray-dijo Erza con voz serena- No te alteres por algo como eso. -llegaron a un claro donde una casa se posaba en medio de este, había hojas caídas por todas partes, incluso había montos de hojas olvidados y de la chimenea salía un constante humo.-Esto es raro, Porlyusica nunca deja las hojas amontonarse alrededor suyo.

-¿La gente cambia en siete años? -adivino Gray usando las mismas palabras que todos usaban últimamente.

Se acercaron a la casa y tocaron varias veces sin respuesta.

Ambos pegaron los oídos en la puerta esperando oír signos de movimiento o algo por el estilo. Y en efecto había ligeros sonidos de movimientos y voces apagadas hasta que un grito desgarrador los asustó provocando que automáticamente se retrayerán de la madera.

Eran gritos de dolor.

Pronto se logró distinguir la voz enfadada de Porlyusica cuando está se elevó sobre la otra agonizante.

- _¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieto estúpido crío, echaras por la borda todo mi trabajo!_

 _-¡ARHG! ¡SACALO! ¡SACALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

 _-¡Oh!, ¡¿Así que así lo prefieres?! ¡no me cumples si te desmayas de dolor, mocoso de mierda!_

 _-¡AAAGH!_

Y después silencio.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Qué clase de tortura está haciendo esa vieja?!-exclamó Gray horrorizado, antes de que algo concordará en su cerebro- Espera...esa voz...-intercambiaron miradas significativas llegando los dos a un mutuo acuerdo. De inmediato saltaron sobre la puerta golpeándola incesablemente exigiendo que la abrieran.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente haciendo que se tambalearán en la entrada. En el marco estaba Porlyusica con su peor cara de demonio, despeinada y ojerosa, claros signos de una noche en vela.- ¿Qué coño creen que hacen tocando así mi puerta mocosos de mierda? -y definitivamente su enojo había llegado a otro nivel.

-Es...Escuchamos unos gritos y esa...esa voz-medio tartamudeó Erza. Porlyusica hizo una fea mueca de desagrado y se hizo a un lado para que ellos pasarán.

-Bueno al menos servirán de algo, llevensé a sus amigos, llevan un día y medio aquí y ya no los aguantó, ¡En especial a ese idiota de pelo rosado!

-¡¿Dónde están?!- preguntarón presurosos- ¡Lucy también está aquí, ¿verdad?!

-Sí, ambos están en el piso de arriba junto con ese gato raro.-ellos no esperaron más y salieron corriendo hacia donde les habían indicado.

Cuando llegaron vieron dos camas, estas dos estaban ocupadas. Una por Lucy y Happy y otra por Natsu.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasó allá?- musitó Gray enojado al ver el estado en el que habían quedado sus amigos.

-Lo mismo me pregunto.-dijo Erza con el ceño fruncido- Aunque tampoco hay que esperar que nos podrán dar una explicación satisfactoria, esas misiones son clasificadas. Eso es un asunto entre ellos y el Consejo de Magia...

Lucy tenía vendas por todas partes, algunas tenían un ligero tintaje rojizo, sus labios partidos, su cara sin color y sudaba ligeramente.

Natsu respiraba muy pausadamente, su estado no era mejor que el de Lucy, tal vez incluso peor. También se encontraba lleno de vendas, pero tal vez la herida más importante que tenía era la que tenía en el abdomen, que estaba fuertemente arremedando con vendas, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y por lo que parecía una leve fiebre.

Rostros pálidos, ojos hundidos, sudor, y sangre seca era lo que habia frente a ellos.

 _"Pero"_ pensaron " _Al menos continúan respirando"_

-Que deplorable espectáculo- Porlyusica apareció tras ellos ya no tan desalineada como hace unos momentos.- ella tenía un pulmón perforado, no entiendo cómo llegó hasta aquí con esos dos a cuestas. Como sea, su brazo se fracturó, pero pude sanarlo un poco, aunque se desmayó en el proceso, el otro brazo se disloco, tenía varios tipos de laceraciones en las piernas y demás cosillas.-volteo hacia Natsu con molestia- Él por otros parte... pierna izquierda dislocada, tobillo derecho roto, diez costillas fracturadas, y una ENORME y profunda herida en el abdomen, no entiendo como no pudo esquivar algo de ese calibre-apuntó a una especie de lanza negra que se veía muy filosa. Eso sin contar los picos retractiles que poseía el arma, debió de haber sido un tormento retirarla, ahora entendían el porqué de sus gritos- Tal vez lo recibió tratando de protegerla, que se yo.

-¿ Y Happy?

-El gato, tiene un severo agotamiento de magia y una pata (o brazo) roto, sólo tiene que descansar. Cuando los lleven al gremio díganle a Wendy que termine la curación con su magia, sólo debe de llenar los espacios. Y por nada del mundo los dejen salir de la cama por alrededor de dos semanas cuando mucho, sus cuerpos se han acostumbrado al daño y han aprendido a sanar rápido, pero aún así necesitan reposo, y por lo que más quieran no hagan surgir más razones por las que tenga que obligarme a salir de mi bosque.

...

-Esto es tan horrible- masculló Wendy mientras pasaba sus manos sobre Natsu. Porlyusica había hecho casi todas las curaciones por su cuenta y ella sólo se encargó de terminar de unir huesos fracturados y sanar heridas punzantes que aún sangraban.

Los miembros del gremio veían en silencio el trabajo de Wendy sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo, sentimientos de felicidad, angustia, tristeza, euforia, comenzaron a surgir en ellos, pero tal vez los más notables fueron los de culpabilidad e impotencia.

No podían ayudarles en nada por más que quisieran.

-¡Ya!, creo que está listo...-Wendy suspiró limpiando el sudor de su frente por el esfuerzo de usar su magia curativa tantas veces y por un periodo largo de tiempo. -sólo hay que esperar a que su magia se restablezca y alcance un nivel aceptable y tal vez al final tendrán suficientes fuerzas como para despertar.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y relajaron sus hombros tensos.

-Gracias, Wendy

-No fue nada, aunque yo casi no hice nada-admitió-Porlyusica-san hizo el verdadero trabajo.

-Me encargaré de agradecerle más tarde.-aseguró Makarov-Me dan ganas de llorar de sólo imaginar las dificultades por las que tuvieron que pasar. Nunca podremos agradecerles lo suficiente.

...

 _Sentía como si estuviera flotando, todo a su alrededor era una pura y aterradora oscuridad, hacía frío, mucho frío._

 _-Lucy...-llamó pero sólo captaba el estridente sonido de la nada-¿Happy?... ¿Lucy?... ¡¿Lucy?!_

 _¡Ella no podía haber desaparecido también!_

..

-¡LUCY!- Jadeó sonoramente tratando de atraer aire a sus pulmones que sentían como si no hubiera aspirado por mucho tiempo. Tosió al sentir su garganta seca.-...Lu...Lucy - miro a su alrededor alterado y desorientado, tardó más de lo debido en reconocer el espacio que lo rodeaba, su hostilidad bajo cuando reconoció el lugar. La enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Más su calma se vino abajo cuando no vio rastro alguno de Lucy o Happy.

-¡Lucy!-llamó con ronca voz. Vagas memorias de una lanza, un portal y Lucy lo inundaron, sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas y amenazaban con hacerlas caer.

Bajo de la camilla lentamente, una vez en el piso estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, más alcanzó a tomarse de la cama, su cuerpo aún estaba débil y entumecido por el dolor pero se forzó a sí mismo a moverse y encontrar a Lucy muy independientemente de que sus huesos protestasen por sus movimientos. Estuvo a punto de caerse muchas veces entre sus pasos cortos, como si de un niño aprendiendo a caminar se tratará.

 _"¿Niño?"_ pensó " _Cierto...Lucy está..."_

Estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente de no ser porque se sostuvo de la cortina que daba a la siguiente camilla, levantó la vista gruñendo de dolor y logró notar a alguien durmiendo en ella. Corrió ligeramente la cortinilla y de inmediato sintió un peso levantarse de su corazón cuando la vio dormir en paz, sin embargo el peso regresó y se multiplicó exponencialmente cuando la vio en tan deplorable estado. Cuando se posó a su lado tomo su mano delicadamente entre sus dedos que temblorosos surcarón cuidadosamente su palma.

Ella irradiaba calor a pesar de estar tan pálida, ella aún respiraba.

Exhaló tembloroso y de sus ojos las lágrimas se desbordaron. Eran de felicidad. Habían logrado volver con vida.

Los dedos de ella dieron ligeros tirones y él la miro expectante en espera de más movimientos. Lucy nunca lo decepcionaba.

Ella gimió con dolor retorciéndose ligeramente en su lugar, sus borrosos ojos se abrieron pesadamente mirando un momento a la nada- Natsu...-le llamó con voz pastosa.

-¿Lucy...?-ella giro sus ojos hacia él y estos de inmediato brillaron en reconocimiento y lágrimas apenas contenidas.

-Na...Natsu...-Lucy estiró su mano hacia su rostro pero su fuerza fallo a medio camino.

Su mano fue salvada de su caída por las manos de Natsu, este le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa. Tomó la mano de ella y él mismo la llevo a su rostro- Estás hecho un desastre...-bromeó

-Lo siento, tú también lo estás.

Ella río- Son gajes del oficio, ¿qué más se puede hacer? -pronto su débil sonrisa tembló y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos-Lo...lo logramos, ¿verdad?...estamos al fin a salvo, ¿cierto?

Verla llorar hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Así que, débil como estaba, sólo la pudo abrazar y hundir los dedos en su larga cabellera.

Sosteniéndose fuertemente el uno al otro, era una manera de corroborar que no era un sueño.-Lo siento...te hice sufrir mucho-ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza y soltó un sollozo. Natsu se separó de ella levemente para verla a los ojos, le tomo el rostro tiernamente y limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-No te disculpes. Logramos regresar con vida, eso es suficiente para mí-musitó ella en voz baja atrapada en los ojos contrarios. Él sonrió, un poco menos afectado que antes.

-¿Te eh dicho alguna vez que te amo mucho, Lucy?

-No lo sé, tal vez lo hiciste.

-Te amo.-dijo él acercando se más a ella.

-Lo sé.- contestó Lucy suavemente.-...Te amo- dijo ella esta vez acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos.

-Lo sé...-murmuró él antes de cerrar completamente la corta brecha que los separaba.

Fue un beso dramático y desesperado lleno de necesidad en cada movimiento. Suspiraron con necesidad en medio del beso y se aferraron el uno al que separarse cuando la bendita necesidad de respirar se hizo presente en sus maltrechos pulmones.-Te prometí que volveríamos todos- reiteró una antigua promesa. Lucy sintió sus ojos inundarse nuevamente.

-Si...gracias...

...

Aún era de noche cuando ellos despertaron. El gremio estaba silencioso y a oscuras.

Natsu ayudó a Lucy a vestirse, con unas cuantas ropas que guardaban en unos cajones que había en la enfermería, después, él se encargó de vestirse despacio y con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo debido.

Tomaron las llaves de Lucy (fue la única pertenencia que encontraron), a Happy que aún dormía y salieron del gremio en silencio.

Los chicos seguramente los entenderían y no se enojarían tanto cuando se enteraran de su furtivo escape en medio de la madrugada. De todas maneras ya sabían dónde encontrarlos.

..

Se desplomaron sobre su cama, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sus cuerpos se hundieron lentamente en el blando colchón.

-Ya extrañaba esta sensación de paz...-Natsu gruño de acuerdo con sus palabras. Lucy tomo sus llaves eh invocó a Virgo, la cual apareció al instante a lado de ella.

-Princesa, Natsu-san ¿se encuentran mejor ahora?

-Sí, gracias Virgo. ¿y tú?

-Bien, nada que un tiempo en el mundo espiritual no arregle, es igual con los otros espíritus, por favor, no se preocupe.

-Bien, es bueno escuchar eso...Virgo ¿podrías traer por favor nuestras pertenencias? aún no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

-Como ordene, princesa.

-¡Ah y Virgo!

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías por favor revisarlo? quiero estar segura.

Virgo asintió y posó una mano en el vientre ajeno ante la atenta mirada de la pareja, el silencio se hizo tenso y expectante ante el silencio del espíritu celestial, después de un momento retiró su mano y asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.-Esta en excelentes condiciones, princesa, Natsu-san no se preocupen por ello. Ahora, con su permiso.-tan pronto Virgo se desvaneció ambos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, una gran sonrisa se esparcio en sus rostros.

-Supongo que fue una buena idea crear una protección con nuestras magias- Natsu abrazo a Lucy acariciando su pelo.

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo!-le felicitó.

Lucy hundió su cara en el pecho ageno sintiendo la somnolencia atacarla -Al final todos finalmente volvimos a casa...

...

Más tarde en Fairy Tail, Wendy entró en la enfermería del gremio para revisar a sus habitantes, su sorpresa no fue nada grata cuando no los encontró ni en su lugar, ni en ninguna otra parte. -¡Erza-san! ¡Mira-san!-grito en total estadestado de pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, Wendy?

-¡Natsu-san, Lucy-san y Happy no están! ¡han desaparecido!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Laki y Bisca intercambiaron miradasQ nerviosas antes de ponerse de acuerdo.-Debieron de hacerlo...

-¿Por qué no me lo imaginé?

-¿Saben acaso a donde fueron?

-Pues...

...

Tan pronto Lucy y Natsu despertaron se limpiaron y cambiaron para ir al Consejo y entregar su reporte sobre la misión, Antes de salir revisaron a Happy que seguía sin despertar durmiendo a pierna suelta en su pequeña cama.

-Pobrecillo...

-Esta vez se esforzó mucho.

-Cuando despierte démosle algunos pescados, hace tiempo que no los come. Debe de estar en un shock por no haber comido pescado en un mes...

-Sí, hagamos eso.

Salieron de su casa y caminaron por las nostálgicas calles de Magnolia, los puestos comenzaban a abrir y la gente, como ellos, comenzaron temprano su día.

Se detuvieron un momento cuando un ruido similar a una estampida sonó por la otra calle. Cuando el sonido fue desapareciendo gradualmente simplemente se escogieron de hombros y giraron la siguiente esquina, el Consejo de Magia rebosante de gloria y majestuosidad se colocaba al final de la calle.

-Esto casi termina.

..

Cuando Happy despertó el sol ya estaba puesto en lo alto. Se levantó desorientado, pero cuando logró reconocer donde estaba casi quiso llorar.

-Al fin terminó...

El cuarto de Natsu y Lucy estaba sólo pero el desastre de sábanas y almohadas le indicó que habían dormido ahí, pero al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte dedujo que habían ido al Consejo a dejar lo que habían recolectado en su misión.

Bajo las escaleras volando débilmente, dispuesto a ir en busca de algo decentemente comestible, tan pronto piso el suelo la puerta prácticamente se vino abajo asustándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre su trastero.

-¡Happy! ¡al fin despertaste!

-No puedo crear que colapsaste por usar excesivamente tu magia...

Happy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.-To...Todos ustedes...

Y esta vez no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar patéticamente.

...

Entregaron un grueso pergamino (que había sido cuidadosamente redactado por Lucy) al miembro más viejo del consejo, _el hombre árbol_ según Natsu.

El anciano se sorprendió estúpidamente al verlos llegar, pues se suponía que habían sido enviados a una misión de diez años (no tenían esa fama en vano) y ellos habían terminado gratamente la suya en un año y medio.

-¿Porque está tan sorprendido, anciano?- alegó burlesco Natsu-les dijimos que no subestimarán el poder de Fairy Tail y que terminaríamos esa estúpida misión cuanto antes, hemos roto la racha.

-Son tan eficientes.-concordó el viejo.

-¿Verdad?- los hombros de Natsu parecían estar creciendo ante el alago Lucy tuvo que tragarse una carcajada, después miro al viejo miembro del Consejo.

-Aunque agradecería que no nos diera misiones de ese rango durante un tiempo (preferentemente nunca) tenemos asuntos personales que atender y prefiramos no tener que estar corriendo por nuestras vidas por un tiempo. -se acarició el vientre en un gesto inconsciente, el gesto no paso desapercibido para los ojos del anciano que se iluminaron con comprensión y les mando una sonrisa amistosa.

-No creo que el Consejo de Magia requiera de los servicios de Fairy Tail por un tiempo, asi que no se preocupen.

..

Cuando recibieron su recompensa (que no estaban ellos para contarlo ni otros para escucharlo ) que era una enorme suma, que si no mal se equivocaban era mucho más grande de lo que recordaban estaba estipulado en la misión, más no dijeron nada mas al respecto.

A veces el Consejo trabajaba de maneras misteriosas.

Sólo entonces cuando tomaron el dinero y caminaron hacia la salida sintieron que todo en verdad había terminado.

Lucy entrelazó su brazo con el de Natsu mientras hacían su camino hacia la salida, está casi parecía brillar mágicamente.

Uno, dos, tres pasos.

El sol los cegó momentáneamente cuando cruzaron el arco de la entrada. Se quedaron un momento mirando el cielo, el ambiente era extraño y estaba cargado fuertemente con una inexplicable nostalgia.

Los sonidos extranjeros parecían haber desaparecido en el momento que una voz extrañamente conocida les llamó.

Lucy volteo primero en la dirección de donde vino el llamado, el efecto fue casi de inmediato-Ah...- se tapó la boca con su mano libre y gruesas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

Natsu sintió a su esposa tensarse primero para casi de inmediato romperse a temblar-Na...tsu...-giró a verla extrañado por su comportamiento. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Lucy...?-siguió la dirección de lo que ella veía y se congeló casi al instante.

-¿Es que acaso no dirás nada, estúpido?

A pesar del insulto él no reacciono, su labio tembló y de sus ojos brotaron silenciosas lágrimas

-¿Haz estado bien, Lu-chan?

-¡Pelea contra mí, Salamander!

-¡Natsu-san, Lucy-san!

-Don unos inconscientes, mira que dejar la enfermería a hurtadillas...

-Chicos, tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero... ¡hemos vuelto!

Y eso fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran el verdadero peso de la misión sobre sus hombros.

Ambos se vinieron a abajo.

..

Cuando Lucy despertó nuevamente estaba otra vez en la enfermería del gremio. Se sentó desorientada en la cama ¿A caso todo había sido un sueño?

Una total mierda.

Natsu, quien estaba en la camilla continúa a la suya se sentó en su cama con la misma expresión desconcertada.

-¿Tuvimos acaso el mismo sueño?-preguntó él confundido.

-¿Es eso acaso posible?

-No lo sé, no creo.

-¿Sueñan con nosotros? es muy dulce de su parte.-una tercera voz irrumpió en su conversación y miraron hacia la puerta abierta.

Mirajane entró por la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos sonriéndoles, tras ella un séquito de personas con rostros que conocían perfectamente.

Entonces...

Esta vez Lucy no pudo evitar llorar desconsolada.

Alguien se acercó y le abrazo, vio vagamente una azulada cabellera y no pudo evitar sollozar aún más fuerte aferrándose a Levy.

Natsu, se veía perdido y parecía estar congelado en su lugar simplemente viéndolos.

Gray se acercó a él, ligeramente avergonzado (pues no le gustaban las situaciones tan emocionales) y le golpeó ligeramente el hombro en un gesto amistoso- Después de tanto tiempo y ¿no dirás nada?

Natsu pareció cohibirse en su lugar.

-Oí, Natsu, ¿estás bien?

A Natsu pocas veces se le habia visto llorar, nunca demostraba debilidad.

-Esta vez si ne han golpeado fuerte en la cabeza-farfulló con voz rota -Estoy comenzando a imaginarme al estupido de Gray...

Gray frunció el ceño enojado antes de acebrarle un golpe en la cabeza -¡Oye idiota, no soy un fantasma, soy real!-le espetó molesto antes de que Erza lo mandará a volar por golpearlo estando ya tan lastimado como lo estaba.

-¿...Erza...?

-¡Yo, Natsu! veo que lo han estado haciendo bien mientras no estábamos.

-Chicos...todos... en verdad...

Y el ver a un hombre romperse es de los espectáculos mas desoladores que hay.

-Bie...Bienvenidos de vuelta, chicos...

Esas palabras terminaron por romper hasta a los más fuertes.

Muchos no resistieron la tentación y emoción así que saltaron encima de sus amigos en un fuerte abrazo con muchas emociones en él.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta...

...

Después de una sesión de lágrimas, mocos e historias del pasado el maestro se acercó a Natsu y Lucy en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y la pareja aunque confundida por su silencio no pudo evitar devolverla. -Me han contado lo que ustedes han estado haciendo por el gremio, chicos.

-Ah, eso no...-Makarov los interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Esto es algo que simplemente no podemos dejar pasar por alto. Yo a pesar de ser maestro y padre de esta alianza no puedo devolverles los años, el esfuerzo o las lágrimas que dieron por el gremio.

-Maestro...

-Lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme por dejarles, a ustedes mis hijos, una carga que nunca debieron de haber cargado y además, en nombre de todo el gremio, no puedo hacer nada más salvo darles las gracias por su sacrificio y en lo personal decirles, que no saben cuán orgulloso estoy de ustedes.

Todos asistieron solemnemente ante las palabras del Quinto, que no pudo expresar mejor los sentimientos del gremio.

Natsu y Lucy tenían leves sonrojos en sus mejillas delatando su vergüenza por las palabras del maestro.-Basta, abuelo. No necesitas dar las graciasno, lo hicimos por así lo sentimos no hay que...

Makarov nuevamente lo hizo callar-Natsu. Lo hago porque todos creemos que es necesario, habiendo dicho esto...es hora, pueden parar. Ya no tienen que cargar todo ese peso solos...ya han hecho suficiente.

Las palabras del maesro sonaron casi lejanas, pero sobre todo extrañas.-¿Parar? -farfulló sorprendida Lucy, nunca creyó que algún día oiría esas palabras.

-¿Es hora? -pregunto un poco atontado Natsu al igual que Lucy. Bajo la mesa se tomó de la mano con Lucy, como si de una cuerda de seguridad se tratase.

-Sí, ahora pueden parar...

Se habían equivocado cuando pensaron que el tomar el dinero de la misión había marcado el final de la etapa más larga de sus vidas, se habían equivocado completamente...

 _Sonrieron_.

Esta vez...en verdad...

Al fin había acabado...

 **Todo en verdad al fin había acabado**.

El agarre entre sus manos se hizo aún más fuerte.

-...Gracias...

 _ **Todo en verdad, al fin había acabado**_.

 **EXTRA**.

Con la emoción de que el gremio estaba nuevamente junto se les había olvidado contarles a todos la gran noticia.

¡Si! ¡Lucy estaba embarazada!

Y cuando estaban dispuestos a contarles, el maestro les anunció que estaban oficialmente inscritos en los juegos mágicos. La emoción por una nueva aventura los hizo olvidarse nuevamente de lo que iban a hacer en primer lugar.

¿Porque nada salía como planeaban?

Bueno, al diablo todo, lo harían a la manera de Fairy Tail, así había sido siempre y comenzaron a hacerse a la idea de que nunca cambiaría.

-Tenemos que hacer esto rápido y sin dolor, Natsu...preferentemente más rápido o perderemos nuestro tren.

-Lo sé. ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Ambos se plantaron en las puertas y Lucy contó mentalmente los segundos.

 _"Uno,...dos,...tres"_

Los dos se miraron y asistieron.

Natsu abrió estrepitosamente las puertas como le era costumbre y todos dentro le miraron expectantes.

-¡Oí, chicos! ¡les tengo una buena noticia!-grito con emoción Oy lo mas fuerte que pudo para que todo mundo oyera no importa en qué rincón del gremio se encontrarán.- ¡Lucy está embarazada, ¿no es genial?! ¡por cierto Mira, nos vamos a esta misión!-anunció a la estupefacta maga tras la barra- ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

-¡Adiós, chicos! -se despidieron ambos con enormes sonrisas.

Lo último que vieron antes de que las puertas se cerrarán fue a ellos corriendo agarrados de las mano.

Su mano libre haciendo la seña icónica de Fairy Tail antes de transformarse en un fugaz adiós.

Y cuando el plato que sostenía Mirajane se resbaló de sus manos estrellándose en el piso el infierno se desató en el gremio.

 _ **¡E-ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!**_

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **A₴I~**_

 _ **Bien, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, o por lo menos se hayan entretenido un poco (*^**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **^*). Si les gusto no olviden dejar un Review!**_

 _ **¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
